Sinful Temptation
by Secluded Sapphire
Summary: Seduction and murder was the plan, not anywhere along those lines did love ever become involved... Both out for power only to receive something neither could handle, love. KaibaOC. Epilogue
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_**Sinful Temptation** __  
Seduction and murder was the plan, not anywhere along those lines did love ever become involved…_

Here is my new story, just as I said in my previous one, I hope it will be enjoyed by all and reviews are extremely appreciated!

**Chapter 1 **

II-

One always found the snowy days as a sanctuary away from the reality of life, such days always brought long hours of reminiscing upon the past life lived. Many things resurface when people are alone, memories plague the mind, irritating the being till they accept it and continue to ponder upon it. Life is a massive unknown, questions without answers would always beleaguer you, why is life even more bothersome when alone?

Ivory sprinkles coated the busy and advanced city of Tokyo, vehicles sloshed through the dirty road snow. My feet crunched through the thick layer that had appeared in such a short while, my glove-covered hands pulled my black over-coat tighter around my body, I stood out like silver on asphalt.

Kids, adults and teenagers, everyone of every age merrily tobogganed down hills and threw snow balls around while hiding behind their hastily made snow forts, and I, a lonely 17-year old figure struggling with her bags to get home through the snow, watched through the corner of my eye at the happy people. But for me, my happiness and pleasure lay in my job.

A sudden gust of wind sent my hair flying around my face, my handbag flew out of hand, I extended my hands as far as I could reach just in time, grasping the bag in the clutch.

I silently entered my apartment building, ignoring the cheery 'hello's I was receiving, even though my whole job revolved around people.

Putting my key forth I opened my door to the warmth of my apartment. Anyone who would've came here would've been shocked, their first impression would a lone, depressed adult, no, the colour black appeals to me, to me it hides an evil sense of passion. Black is an intense colour and much more than a desolate colour, no, it is the colour of sin. And what else does my job commit, than an immoral wrong?

I dropped my bags upon the table and collapsed upon the black leather sofa, it had only been yesterday I came home from my latest mission in America, it called for a bit more surreptitiousness than my typical cases but as usual I always come through for my loyal customers.

Sighing deeply, I stared out through the window beside me, flurries swirled around the hometown I was so used to.

I always considered myself an outsider, throughout high school I would be the one that stood out from everyone else, everybody deemed me a gentle and respectable girl. No one would ever point a finger at me to do something immoral or illegal, but it just goes to show, looks are never what they appear to be.

My pale hand stretched upwards and placed the strands of raven bangs behind my ear, my violet eyes stared attentively at the outside weather, a tint of indigo shone over them. I reached over to the clouded glass, like a mirror I stared into the window. Like a looking glass I gazed at my reflection that stood among the descending snowflakes, then upon the other side where I rested amid the black, the window appeared to be showing the different roles I played in life.

One as a quiet, naïve and gentle girl with morals and self-respect.

Another not knowing the meaning of any of those things, just knowing, lust, seduction and murder- the elements of a highly paid, devious assassin.

Myjob shouldn't reflect who I am, I do not kill people pitilessly, I am a human being and I understand emotions, though I may not feel them at times and think they are pointless I still comprehend they're importance in life. Murdering someone may not be the best way in solving a moral dilemma but my clienteles come to me as a last option a final resort, violence may not be the answer but standing behind another's shadow is no fun either.

No, before you ask why this profession let me explain, my childhood was a wonderful.

I picked up the last Sachiko family portrait that I still have, though it maybe old the memory still continues to linger on with me.

Sitting peacefully on the right is my mother, one over the other, courteously upon her lap. Her ebony hair brushed wonderfully, where it lay flat against her back, her lips curved into a bubbly smile as her indigo eyes reflected sheer happiness. I loved my mother so much, her loving and tender hugs and kisses, even as an adult I still pine for her motherly touch.

Across from her sat my father, his deep russet hair combed back, sitting in the same posture as my mother, but with a more serious and sombre expression in his violet eyes. My father andI were never really close, he was always away on business trips or doing something with his company, instead of a fatherly caress he had an unquenchable thirst for power.

And my loveable brother, only three years younger than me but still a child at heart, he had my father's cinnamon hair and my mother's indigo eyes, he stood in between the two standing tall with a childish grin upon his face. My brother and I always had our differences, his desire to take me belongings and my complainants on not wanting to share always persisted till one gave in.

Then I stood behind him, my hands over his shoulders, I must've been 13 when this picture was taken, still a young yet mature growing woman, I've taken on my father's personality traits. Aloof and distant, never willing to socialize with anyone, how did a man like him, obsessive about work end up with a caring and sensitive soul such as my mother?

We were a normal family, we spent time together at amusement parks, we had picnics at parks and went out with friends to parties, but amidst of it all some tension had settled into the atmosphere.

A few weeks after our yearly portrait, my mother and father had a huge argument concerning their martial issues. Even amongst their children they continued relentlessly pointing fingers and breaking things. My mother everyday complained how my father always worked, never leaving any time for his family, maybe even purposely.

_"Kagome, I have a company to run, how do you expect to get all the things you want when I'm prancing off, wasting precious time." Darrien yelled angrily._

_"Do you actually think your wife of fifteen years only cares about material needs?" She hissed. "I love you, I love the children we have together, our children need a fatherly influence in their lives." _

_"I try as hard as I can to make time, but I have business," he retorted._

_"Business or an affair? If you're seeing another woman then just say it! I'll pack my bags and leave with our children!"_

_A hand thrashed against the heated woman's cheek, she crashed down against the floor tiling, a crimson mark formed upon her cheek._

_"Did you hit me?" She asked, disbelieving what had just happened. "Did you raise a hand against your wife?" Kagome asked._

_Darrien stared down at his hand in incredulity; he lifted his hand and assaulted his wife, what a monster he was. _

_My violet eyes stared angrily, a deep, fiery passion had emerged, welled on the fact that no one, no one ever hits my mother. My hand clasped my 10-year old brother's shoulder even tighter as my other reached over to the nearest weapon I could find. A sleek, slender knife. I slowly advanced towards my father, making prolonged and accurate moves; my mother finally noticed me when I loomed over my father, dagger held high over my head._

_"Darrien!" She yelled; as if everything happened in slow motion. My father turned around with a shock expression, the glossy, silver metal came contact with my father, hitting him squarely in the neck. He fell to the ground, dead._

_My mother rushed to his side, tears flowed down his side and held him close to her bosom and cried hysterically._

It was then I knew, if I could kill my father so mercilessly without another care in the world, then what was stopping me to murder other people? It was that day I ran away from my home, as far as my legs would take me, I ran from my loving environment into the cold rainy night.

Not many people were willing to hire a 13-year old girl, so for most of my days the local bridge became my home. After a while I finally found a job, I earned enough money and rented a small garage apartment. It was then I came into association with the underworld of Japan, it was there those people helped me in preparing me for my job where I became the utmost and well respected person in my clan. I was praised for my work, I had finally found my refuge.

It was after I found my place in society I was recognized for my aloof and remote personality, even in school when boys thought I was cute they would ask me out and I would decline with politeness. I didn't know why, but I never found someone who understood me.

I know what people might think of me, they might think that I'm a kind of psychopath or someone who might be mentally unbalanced. No, I'm not, at least none of my teachers consider me of that sort, they think of me as a genius. I always topped me classes every year with an IQ of 179, I was outstandingly brilliant but intelligence is found in strange people.

Snowy days always brought back memories, today it brought back my most painful moment but my biggest decision.

I stared out in the white fluff that had bathed the city in it's beauty, till the phone ringing constantly brought me out of my trance.

"Hello?"

"Rei Sachiko?"

"Yes."

"I hear you do clean work," said a deep voice from the other end.

"I leave it without a trace," I said in code, learning from past assassinations that phone calls could be traced.

"Meet me at Tokyo Park in ten minutes." It then disconnected.

I stared at the phone uncertainly, until I put it back on the receiver, grabbed my coat and ran back outside into the cold night.

Bitter chills ran up my spine as I ran through the dark streets, the stars twinkled brightly but not as bright as the full moon. I stopped in the middle of the park and admired it's beauty, so full and white with a tinge of gold to make it all that more lovely. Dark nights with snow were wonderful moments to savour life and relish the moments of content and contempt.

"Hello," a voice breathed down my neck sending shivers up my back. I jumped back and stared into the deepest jade iris' I had ever seen, his auburn hair fell tantalizingly over his lightly tanned visage. The man walked up to me, backing me into a tree, his arms securely locked my in place as he intently watched me.

"Rei Sachiko?" His voice uttered my name with seductive huskiness.

I nodded my head as an arrogant smirk appeared upon my face.

"I'm your latest client, Katsou Mitsuko," he held his hand out. I extended my hand forth as he set his cold lips upon it.

"Are you not—"

"I am the biggest businessman next to Kaiba Corp. and Dungeon Dice Monsters, yes," he interrupted, finishing my statement. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled forth a piece of paper, he passed it to, I accepted.

I stared at the picture for what seemed like an eternity, a man no older than twenty stared back at me, his sapphire eyes intoxicated me, capturing me in a deep pool of lust and desire, his deep brown hair fell over his face sexily and a conceited attractive smirk completed everything, everything fell into place and a pale complexion making him look so alluring yet extremely familiar. I gasped, nearly dropping the picture when I realized who it was.

"Is this…?"

"I want you to murder Seto Kaiba…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**_Sinful Temptation _**

_Seduction and murder was the plan, not anywhere along those lines did love ever become involved..._

Thank you to everyone's kind reviews, hopefully everyone will be satisfied with this chapter (as crappy as it is), because of school giving me homework everyday…damn school…I won't update as recently as I did over the summer. Sorry!!

**Chapter 2 **

-II-

_"I want you to murder Seto Kaiba…"_

_Seto Kaiba, the richest man in Japan?_

_Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corp.?_

_Seto Kaiba, which all women swoon over?_

_Yes, that Seto Kaiba._

My fingers lightly caressed the cool material of the sofa, I had thought this over and over again since the meeting last night. As always, I happily accepted.

This case will involve much more cleverness, and Seto Kaiba is no prize to be won over, he had to be the most distant and cruel person in the entire planet. How do you seduce someone who is not willing? He follows all the beneficial traits, he's alone and attractive yet uncaring remote. But like in every other project I will always come through loyally for my customers.

I looked over to the stack of magazines I had bought earlier today, all full of shit about Seto Kaiba, it surprisingly shocked me at how much these bimbos worship him, like he's some sort of almighty King, which they have dreams of "dating". Since when do you see a stone with a woman? I mean wow he's rich, so are like 1/3 of the people in the world, so he's handsome, some guys are decent looking, why grasp onto something you can't get? It's just a hopeless wish.

I picked up the first magazine upon the large pile; it had a bluish cover with Seto Kaiba dressed in a transparent black shirt, half unbuttoned and faded jeans. Such a rich basterd; my finger, seductively outlined his muscular body. A large arrogant smirk plastered his face, what kind of millionaire was he? A man who sat alone in his mansion, his long slender fingers wrapping around a glass of red wine, as he sat secluded from the outside world of emotions, the only emotion that bathed him was the feeling of superiority over others.

Flipping through the magazine I found what any other teen-girl magazine would have, beauty tips, fashion tips, advice columns, hottest guys, etc. What kind of nonsense do these teens read? It was a good thing my head isn't filled with his useless crap.

Ah, here it is, Seto Kaiba's profile.

**_Name: Seto Kaiba _**

**_Occupation: Owner of the multi-million dollar company, Kaiba Corp._**

****

**_Age: 18, youngest out of any other businessman_**

****

**_Favourite Colour: Obviously the sexy eye colour of his! Blue._**

****

**_Favourite Duel Monster: Blue Eyes White Dragon_**

****

**_Pastimes: Reading, working and duelling._**

****

**_Goals and Aspirations: To beat Yugi Motou in a duel_**

****

**_He's a rich hotty ladies! And as we all know, single! Any woman would be a dope to even give him up, I mean that's all we want, Seto Kaiba- the wealthy, sexy--_**

****

What kind of shit was this? I wasted 20 dollars on four magazines praising Seto Kaiba? Damn, what a waste, this isn't helping and I bet TV's the same too; well let me go to a _reliable_ source. **__**

Swivelling the chair around I stared into the glowing monitor of the computer; intently I began to type swiftly, my pale fingertips graced across the keyboard as I found all the information I had been searching for.

-II-

_His Mother and Father had mysteriously disappeared; therefore he and his younger brother Mokuba had been dropped off at an orphanage. After residing there for a few days, many people came there with the purpose of adopting a child, everyone wanted Seto, they knew he was a genius but he would not leave till they agreed to take both him and his brother, they continued to live there with the support of each other._

_Till one day the affluent and champion chess player, Gozaboru Kaiba came one day to donate money to the orphanage..._

Obviously to get an image of a Father Teresa, I spitefully thought. I readjusted myself in my seat and looked out the window. The sun was just setting, pinks, oranges and yellows meshed together in the sky, beauty beyond belief.

I quickly put my notes aside and dug my sketchbook out of my hand bag, I hastily drew the scenery. I'll paint this when I land, I thought as I retrieved my notes. Ok Seto Kaiba, lets see what you did…

_Being a determined, young boy, Seto challenged the title-holder to a game of chess, if he were the victor than Gozaboru would have to adopt both of the children. He emerged the winner of the game and thus was brought into the cold embrace of the aloof Kaiba family._

_He was home-schooled, beaten and harshly treated, he never felt the soft touch of childhood again, now this was his life. His brother, always trying never revive the gentleness of his brother, he became a unfeeling, greedy, power-hunger maniac, till one day he murdered the step-father, which he has hated with a passion ever since he was brought in the hell which he called home. _

Hm, so the great Seto Kaiba did have it rough, all this time I thought he was a rich, spoiled brat, but no, he knew the meaning of the cruel reality of life.

"This is your Captain speaking, shortly we will be landing in the City of Domino, if you could please do your seatbelts and be prepared, thank you."

Gradually, the plane softly landed on the icy ground with trouble, I stepped out into the bitter, chill of winter, walking through the small city of Domino

My untied hair whipped across my face as I pulled it back with my gloved hand, with the other I tightly grasped my suitcase. I looked down onto the small piece of paper, which I held, on it was a swiftly written address of my new apartment.

I slowly strolled into the small space, my face held a disgusted look, violet. But not one of darkness and demise but one of liveliness and happiness, at least the furniture was all right looks like the landlord followed my instructions.

Dropping my heavy baggage to the ground I began to unpack, after this I had to enrol myself at Domino High…

-II-

"You guys, the dance is in a week!" Tea yelled in frustration.

"Das why I'm sayin' we should set up later Tea, c'mon let's go outside," Joey said, sitting lazily with Tristan and Duke.

"But big brother, we should finish here, it looks so pretty," Serenity giggled as she put ornaments up.

"Joey, the principal entrusted me with a responsibility and that's what I'm going to do," Tea insisted, her hands resting against her hips.

"Joey, the pwincipal entwusted me, blah, blah, blah," Joey mimicked. Tristan and Duke hid their mouth as they sniggered at the hot-headed Tea.

"C'mon guys," Yugi ran over in between the two. "We're almost done, and after we can go to the shop, Grandpa has some hot chocolate—"

"HOT CHOCOLATE!" Joey shrieked with delight, as he rushed around the gym with streamers and decorations.

"What a loser," Duke muttered, running his fingers through his sleek raven hair. He walked around the large gym, where the dance was going to be held next week. Ah, Christmas, it used to be such a lonely time, till he found these people to hang with, they were all right but what he was looking for was a girlfriend. Sure he had girl's wrapped around his finger, he was a lady's man after all, but none of which interested him, he needed someone sexy and mysterious, new and surprising, someone…

His mouth dropped wide open, his jaw hung in mid-air as he stared into the hallway.

Her hair flew across her pale visage, through her sexy, secretive violet eyes, she was tall yet very womanly, her figure- slender yet curves where she needed them. A black turtleneck covered her body and dulled jeans, her black boots clicked through the clean floor of the hallway as she entered the Office.

"Wow dude, who was the chick?" Tristan hooted, peeking his head out the doors.

"I've never seen _her_ before," Duke said, still mesmerized by her beauty.

"Damn, she's fine," Joey thought, pushing Duke and Tristan over.

"Joey, Mai wouldn't like it—" Serenity began to advise till…

"MAI! Where!" Joey yelled, sharply turning his head back and forth. The last time Joey noticed a girl in Mai's presence he ended up with a bump the size of a grapefruit on his head.

"She's probably new," Tea logically answered, upon the ladder putting up red, green and white streamers, not even bothering to look.

She appeared out of the office minutes later carrying books, papers and a school uniform.

_Looks like the mystery, new chick's going to going here_, Duke thought happily as he ran his fingers through his ebony hair. Tristan and Joey stared idiotically at her, their eyes wide open with flirtatious grin apparent upon their faces. Even Yugi slightly curved his head so he could catch a glimpse of the new girl. A crimson tinge appeared upon Tea's face when she saw Yugi-s gaze wander.

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend…" Tristan thought aloud to himself.

Duke's hand came crashing down upon Tristan's head as he fell to the floor with a thud. "Dude, she's mine." The words rolled off his tongue seductively as if he were accepting a challenge, his eyes had a shimmer in them filled with sheer determination while he watched the young woman's figure vanish into the ivory flakes.

-II-

Uh, wearing pink should be illegal, I thought over and over again as I walked down the icy streets. Blue's a sensual colour, but pink!? The only people that wear pink are preppies, bimbos and goodies, and I do not fit into any of those categories. How am I supposed to wear a blue mini skirt in the middle of winter? This is outrageous; I angrily stomped through the masses of snow till I reached the soaring tower, which was known as Kaiba Corp.

Now phase one of my plan begins.

I stepped into the heavenly heat that entered the building, behind the receptionist's desk sat a blonde woman who typed fiercely into her computer.

"Excuse me," I called to her, but she didn't look up. "Excuse me," I repeated impatiently, tapping my fingers against the sleek marble desk.

"Oh," she said, looking up at me, her honey eyes a reflection of weariness. "I'm sorry, but see the report and Seto Kaiba's not one to wait…and…"

"It's ok, I understand, some people are all work and no fun."

Good thing my job isn't like that.

"I'm here to apply for the personal assistant job," I explained holding out the newspaper to her.

"You and the other hundreds of girls," she laughed, pointing to a line of young, eager females clutching their pitiful resumes.

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at the never-ending line of women.

"See, we could send them home, but some of them might just be promising young workers," she explained. "But really, no one ever is, you might be the first," she whispered the last part, handed me a form and winked.

The questionnaire was like any other thing you would find when applying for a job, your name, age, address, an endless amount of questions. When I had finally finished, I stood in the lengthy line of women who continuously babbled gibberish about Seto Kaiba.

Oh, he's so cute.

Oh, he's so sexy.

Oh my god, I'll marry him one day.

Cut the crap, Seto Kaiba is no mere man that you can capture with minor looks and skimpy clothing. It takes a real woman with elegance and class to please a man of such a persona. And that's where my role has an interesting turn.

What pathetic women, coming to ogle at _Seto Kaiba_, well la de da, I thought as I neared the beginning of the line. Well it took long enough, it seems like hours since I came in.

_"I don't care if you're receiving high marks in Cosmetology! I run a gaming corporation not a make-up studio! Thank you for wasting my time."_

The girl ran out, her arms tightly against her chest, her eyeliner smudged by the tears flowing down her soft cheeks. Suddenly papers flew out of the door, which I figured were her application forms. Just one look at that feeble adolescent, tears running down the sides of her cheek like a hurt 5-year old really told me what kind of person I was dealing with. It was like a reality check, this was no other person, this was Seto Kaiba- the richest, most callous being on this planet, I'm going to need a lot of time with this one.

I took one deep breath as my black boots tapped alongside the glossy floors while I entered the hot abyss of hell, which the only devil could've _the_ Seto Kaiba.

I took a seat on the cool leather chair and came face to face with his infamous blue eyes, I guess now I realized why so many girls came today, who could give up a chance to get a close up of this face?

He wore his usual business attire of black dress pants, a partly unbuttoned beige shirt and a deep russet tie hanging loosely from his necl. His hot cinnamon bangs fell over those irresistible sapphire eyes, yet they weren't as cold as people perceived. They were of a calm and distant expression, like a clear, dark ocean, which holds many secrets of time, which it cannot utter. Yes, those were the eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"Name?" Without a warning the interview began.

"Rei Sachiko," I replied with sheer confidence. This made him look smugly up from the clipboard he held, he gave me a priceless smirk and continued.

"Experience?"

"Three years of topping my class in Business and Technology and going to achieve the forth this year," the grin upon my face broadened as I leaned back upon the chair.

"Your confidence is appealing," he said, leaning over his desk. "You're hired." With no other words, he arranged the loose papers and didn't give me another look.

I gazed at him quizzically. "And those other girls?"

He smirked at me once; how one corner of his lips curved up drove me wild. "Kothra, send those morons home, I've found my replacement," his finger let go of the buzzer and he stared at me.

I smiled slightly as I grabbed my bag and left.

Cautiously, I tip-toed through the thin layer or ice, not wanting to trip I carefully and slowly walked through the darkness of the night. Stars twinkled in the night sky, which surrounded the crescent moon.

Domino, what a place, Christmas light adorned the joyous streets, children ran around with their parents, whom were carrying heavy bags filled with Christmas delights, it was a while ago since I had my last traditional family Christmas. This place seems more of a fairy-tale land where nothing bad can happen rather than a town of fidelity, well it seems like I'll have the pleasure of being the first to eliminate that thought from people's minds.

But what persisted to haunt me on my way home was the look upon his face. A look of passion, a kind that I've never seen before, it seems like he can have emotions, appears as if the wooing has already began and the first point belongs to me.

-II-

Duke, visibly fidgeted within his seat, his fingers continued to move around and his feet swayed back and forth.

"BOO!" Joey grasped his shoulders and shook the rattled teenager.

"Get your hands off me Wheeler," he replied angrily as he pushed his friend aside.

"Dude, what's up? You're like all nervous," Tristan asked, taking a seat across from him.

"Are you still hung over from that mystery girl?" Tea enquired stubbornly.

Duke smiled slyly as he nodded.

"Oh, c'mon you don't even know her," Tea rolled her eyes, rethinking why she hung out with these imbeciles.

"Tea, it's the first time Duke's kept his mind on one girl for more than an hour, I think this is serious," Yugi joked.

"Class, please quickly settle down," Mrs. Katyusa instructed, while she lay her briefcase on her desk. "We will be having a new student joining us today so I expect nothing but your best behaviour."

Duke straightened in his seat, smoothed out the creases in his school uniform and for the first time ever, paid attention in class.

-II-

How can anyone stay warm in a mini skirt when it's like 30 below zero? I asked myself over and over again as I ran though the blizzard of snowflakes. I pulled out my watch and bit my bottom. Great, my first day at a new school and I'm already ten minutes late and my legs arm numb. Could this day get any worse?

Just as the thought left my head, a lustrous black limo sped through the slush on the street, only now is wasn't on the street but all over me.

"Yo loser, ever heard of a thing called common courtesy!?" I shouted irritably.

Wonderful, I'm late, cold and dirty.

-II-

"Seto that girl look awfully mad," Mokuba said as he looked through the fogged window. "Don't you think we should at least stop?"

"Mokuba we have no time, I'm already late," Kaiba murmured, staring intently into his laptop.

"But Seto, it's cold and she's all wet!" Mokuba cried.

"Then she shouldn't walk so close to the road. Driver if I don't get to school in—"

"Sir, we're here!" The chauffer cried loudly in relief.

"See you after school Mokuba," Kaiba said as he stepped out of the limousine with his side bag just as Rei rushed into him.

"So that was you?" Rei asked fumingly.

Kaiba smirked as stared the completely drenched female in front of him, he brushed her away and walked into the building.

Rei's eyes pierced through the turned back of Seto. _Don't worry, I'll have my revenge._

"I'm really sorry Miss," a childish, young voice apologized.

Rei swiftly turned around and looked into the dark limo, inside was a small boy with long raven hair and violet-grey eyes. He had a sweet, juvenile upon his face.

"It's ok," Rei promptly accepted the apology and dashed inside.

-II-

"Seto Kaiba! Late for class? Make sure if doesn't happen again!" Mrs. Katyusa strictly commanded as Kaiba took his regular seat at the back. "Now where is that new girl? Tardiness is not acceptable, even on the first day!"

"S-sorry Miss," Rei breathed out, she held the doorframe within her hand as she panted heavily.

"My word, what happened?" She teacher asked, staring disgustedly at the state of her attire.

"Some people just have no common courtesy for pedestrians," Rei replied, her gaze upon the blue-eyed frost.

"Ah, never mind this. Class please give a warm welcome to our new student Rei Sachiko," Mrs. Katyusa introduced.

She bowed politely to her new class.

"Who would like to her guide for her first week of school?" Mrs. Katyusa asked.

The obvious hands were up, Yugi's and Tea as they were the kind caring type, but then unexpectedly Duke's hand shot up, his eyes having his debonair charm in them.

"All right, Mr. Devlin will be your escort, please take a seat beside him," she instructed. Rei slowly went to take a seat beside her guide.

"I'm Duke, you probably know me as the inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters," Duke flirted seductively knowing women liked strong, independent men.

"Oh that's you?" She said sarcastically. "The dice earring is so passé." She averted her attention back to the chalkboard for the new lesson.

Joey sitting in front and Tristan sitting right across sniggered at the new girl's comment as Kaiba, sitting behind them just smirked. _Hm…spunky._

Rei brought out her black notebook out of her bag and began to copy down the note that the teacher had wrote upon the board.

Duke stared fixatedly upon her, not giving anything else his awareness, he had never come into contact with a girl with such a tongue. But he did not mind it all at, instead of being insulted by her comment, he felt even more attracted to her then when he first saw her.

_It's so cold._ Rei shivered within her seat, she ran her hands down her legs, attempting to get some warmth but she sensed nothing with her numb limbs. Her legs continuously trembled, she wrapped the thin pink jacket even tighter around her body, but nothing help.

"Here take my jacket," Duke said as he lay it over my legs, he said it with such tenderness and affection, his jade eyes were so warm, instantly filling Rei with a feeling of sincerity.

Instead of insulting him, a blush appeared upon her face as she accepted graciously. "T-thanks," Rei replied, wrapping the woolly cloth securely around her legs. "But won't you get in—"

"Don't worry about it," he said smiling as he wrote down his note. "It's only a jacket."

Rei looked away with a shy grin upon her face, no one had ever been so polite to her before. Usual they treated her like a maid, making her pick after what they started.

-II-

I have to get home soon, I rushed through the snow, holding down my skirt and carrying my loaded bag.

Today wasn't that bad of a day, people are kind in this town, where am I going to fit in? Duke invited me to eat lunch with him and I accepted, I mean after all he did offer me his jacket. I already have impressions of each of his friends, sure the saying is looks can be deceiving (and I am a fine example) but I think I'm pretty accurate.

Yugi- a shy yet very sweet boy with large violet eyes, whic are unlike mine. He's are filled iwth hope and happiness. Willing to give anyone a chance; but something about him is off. When I'm around him I can't help but feel another presence, a much more darker presence, I'll have to get to know him better.

Tea- also a very shy yet sweet person; I can't help but she has a crush on Yugi, the way she looked at him all through lunch, I'm even surprised Yugi doesn't himself. She had such kind cerulean eyes but when push comes to shove she doesn't let anyone get the best of her.

Joey- what a fool, a major dork, but still his idiocy can't help but make me burst out into laughter. Laughter, I haven't been so open with people in such a long time, it feels pleasant inside. He had deep russet eyes that joy and remorse fought over, something happened in his life; whatever it was his girlfriend Mai, I think it was it helping.

Tristan- he is so obsessed with Joey's sister Serenity, but he's also a dork like his best friend Joey.

Serenity- Joey's younger sister, she gentle yet much too naïve for my taste. Her olive eyes are much too innocent, too unknowing of the cruel realties of the world.

And we get to Duke- very charming and sly, his mysterious emerald iris' just soak me in such lust iit's unimaginable, he might come in handy to lure Seto Kaiba into my net.

"Yo, Rei!"

My tresses lashed across my face, I stopped in place as I waited for the group to catch to where I was. I'll have to get them off my case, I had to be alone for some time before I get to work.

"Hey," I said unemotionally, as I pulled down my skirt.

"Don't worry, you get used to it," she said, referring to my skirt. "I usually pool with Duke," Tea replied, with a large smile plastered upon her face as usual.

"I can give you one to you know," Duke offered smirking.

"That's ok, I think I'll ride my bike here too more," I declined, this friendship thing had limits.

Everyone gave me a questioning look.

"It's way to slippery," Yugi said with concern.

"I meant my motorcycle," I smirked at their stupidity.

"Hey, that's cool," Joey commented. "I gotta bike to, but Seren' doesn't let me ride it in the winter."

"Why," I questioned, a brow rose up.

"You know accidents and shit like that," Joey replied as Serenity's hand collided into Joey's head.

"Dying isn't shit big brother," she scolded like a mother would.

Suddenly, a black flash zoomed right passed everyone, causing slush to fly all over everyone.

"Yo, moneybags! Ya stupid or something? Can't a drive your own car!?" Joey angrily yelled at what I figured was Kaiba's car.

_Ah, Seto Kaiba you speed away from me now. But what shall you do when I have you trapped within my boundaries of love, how will you escape then? Hwo shall you escape your inevitable death that will be handed to you be the one you will learn to love so dearly? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song ****Whisper**** by Evanescence.**

_**Sinful Temptation** _

_Murder and seduction was the plan, not anywhere along those lines did love ever become involved…_

Wow, I never thought I would get so much feedback for this mediocre story. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, remember to click that little purple button when you're done! It's very appreciated!!

**Chapter 3 **

-II-

_'Hurry up, hurry up!'_

I grabbed my documents off my cluttered desk and stuffed them in my briefcase, I did not know what was with me this week. Tardiness was a sign of weakness, I have to keep up a steady pace if I want to get out of here soon. I'm already much behind schedule, and it wasn't helping that is was Seto Kaiba.

I pulled on my black boots and seized my coat as I dashed out of my flat, while I ran, I got into my coat and quickly checked my watch. 4:51 am. I had exactly nine minutes to check into my office and be at my desk before getting fired.

The cool morning breeze hit me rigidly, the moon still resided in the midnight blue sky, the frost had settled into the snow, making it pure ice. It was going to be risky, but who else better to take a risk than me?

I kicked my leg over the black seat, booted back the kickstand and inserted the key. It purred majestically like a tiger before going into full resonance; I smirked at the thought about how many businesswoman show up at working with a motorcycle.

The bitter wind slashed through my face, not many people were going to be out at this hour, the streets were empty and secluded, light snow drizzled the city as I pulled into the employee parking lot.

Running swiftly through the long halls and corridors I finally reached an elevator, catching my breath, I reached to press the button for the 65th floor, but someone else got there before me.

"Hm…very close to being late," his brusque voice cut through me colder than ice.

I looked to him, my violet eyes not showing any sign of concern. I leaned back into one corner and sighed, as I glimpsed at my watch. My eyes promptly glanced over to his direction, he continued to stare at me with a look of complete irritation. My lips curved into an arrogant smirk as we came to the top floor.

"Staring won't get you anywhere," I said slickly as I swept across the floor and into my office, right beside his.

-II-

Heavy rains beat against the large windows behind the untidy desk of Seto Kaiba; he persistently typed vigorously onto his keyboard, his long, slender fingers dashing every which way, much work was needed to me done.

Outside the rain slashed against the stone of the ground, winds howled outside like mourning of dead souls, not a person could be seen in this weather. It was pitch black, complete darkness hovered above the city as the moon was over shadowed by the storm clouds, only a tiny flame of light could be detected upon his desk that and the glowing monitor of the computer.

Although Mokuba hated it when he came home later than midnight, he had no choice but to call home and listen to his brother's scolding.

No one else could've been possibly in the building at this hour, but Rei stayed behind. He didn't know what but he knew something was strange about her, she wasn't like every other girl he had met, she was _different._ She gave off an aura of mystery she wasn't open, she mostly kept to herself, something about her intrigued him and he wanted to know more.

That mouth on her was something else, no one had enough courage to even speak to him eye-to-eye and she could talk back to him. Rei, was much more composed and poised, she was not at all like those insane lunatics who camped outside his mansion every night.

Kaiba leaned back within his chair and admired his thoroughly done blueprints, he saved it, just as the entire building became lost in the night, lights disappeared. Little light seeped in; faint shivers ran down his spine as he bolted straight up in his chair. Someone was here.

Thunder crashed outside as lightening struck, the rain fell relentlessly; Kaiba's head rose slowly scanning his office.

"Scared?"

Her thin voice sliced through the silence of the obscurity, her frame hovered just outside his doorway with a small candle within her hands.

He wasn't even fazed by her sudden appearance, even the in the dark his smirk, the corner of his lip curved slightly over; she trembled with desire as she tread cautiously to his desk.

"Not at the slightest," he replied haughtily as he watched her glide across the room and gently lay the flame upon his desk. Her slender body gracefully slid onto his desk; she sensually rested one leg over the other, she placed her hand right before him, her indigo eyes staring in his, reading him openly.

"Have you come running to your saviour?" He asked conceitedly.

The fire was the only object between them, it danced amid them through the darkness as they intently, fixatedly watched each other.

"I don't need anyone," she said with such contempt. "But it looks like you do," her finger cut through the flame, not even burning her at the least.

"And what do I need saving from?" He huskily asked, his finger moving smoothly across the blaze.

She leaned in, so close to the CEO she could feel his breathing over her body. Her face loomed over the burning light, her hand extended forward, with one finger she ran it alongside the edge of his visage. "Yourself," she murmured intensely, her lips forming the word with such an alluring lust.

"I still say you need to be saved," he replied in an inaudible whisper, as he stood from his chair and bent over to her.

"From what?"

His sapphire eyes glowing over the blaze, her violet eyes wanting to hear more, she tilted her body to him, till they were against one another.

"From me," he replied desirably, his lips spelled out each word to her, bathed in passion she slanted herself to be captured by him.

Suddenly, lights flickered on, the room became illuminated exposing everything for what it was and for what it wasn't.

For the first time, his eyes left hers, Kaiba grabbed his things and abruptly walked out of his office and into the night rainfall.

Rei's chest fell in and out, her breathes in small pants, she still lingered in the moment, her hand shaking, fell over her chest as she calmed herself slightly, she stepped off the desk and caught the black vehicle rushing through the rising water.

What had just happened to her? She thought she was in control of everything, but then something occurred. He became dominant, confining her to his charm.

-II-

Hm…it could use a bit more colour over here.

My brushed sashayed across the hard and thick material of the canvas. Sunday no work day. All my planning and problems left my mind as I let myself become lost in the my painting; clouded with darkness, only a small glint of white light was evident. Death, hatred and loneliness bathed the genre of my creation, what else could it be but derision, I put my soul here and this is how it will show, forever.

Not only that, but the inspiration of the brilliant songs of Evanescence, what an enthralling voice Amy Lee has, what powerful words she sings. The lyrics captivate me in such a trance of hypnotic rule, it is as if each song means something about my life…

**_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drive me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_**

I stopped the pain, by giving it away to the others who have the perfection in life, everyone deserves a bit of heartbreak and sadness, why should the leftover scraps of hate be fed to my soul?**_  
  
Don't turn away  
_**_Don't give in to the pain**  
Don't try to hide  
**Though they're screaming your name**  
Don't close your eyes  
**God knows what lies behind them**  
Don't turn out the light  
**Never sleep never die_

I died, I had a long time ago, no one can revive me now, I am no longer a part of this world but much lower than any mere mortal could ever reach.**_  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_**

Nothing can stop me now, although death scared me, just like in the eyes of those I have killed. Death is eventual, if I hadn't had taken their life something would've either way.**_  
  
Don't turn away  
_**_Don't give in to the pain**  
Don't try to hide  
**Though they're screaming your name**  
Don't close your eyes  
**God knows what lies behind them**  
Don't turn out the light  
**Never sleep never die_

I can never give into what I hear or what people tell me, I know what is right and what is wrong, although murdering an icon like Seto Kaiba is deadly, a challenge is always accepted by me. Death and love were games only to be handled with vigilance by professionals like me. Unlike the tragedy of death, love was much more cruel, the suffering and pain made much to surreal.**_  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end_**

Not my end, but the end of Seto.

Paint, scattered everywhere, I became caught in a whirlwind of thought. My hand tightly grasped the thin wood of the brush, tears rolled out of my eyes. I can't understand what is affecting me in this way, what is wrong with me? The flimsy material gave way in my clutch. I threw my paints to the ground, colours meshed together in my carpet as I grabbed my hair between my fingers.

**_  
Don't turn away  
_**_Don't give in to the pain**  
Don't try to hide  
**Though they're screaming your name**  
Don't close your eyes  
**God knows what lies behind them**  
Don't turn out the light  
**Never sleep never die…_

Silence, it's over. What just happened to me? What influenced me to act in such an animal manner?

I looked down onto my carpet, which had become smothered in paint, even my clothes had become coated in a thick layer. I put my hand to my forehead and decided to go out, at least I would be able to get out of this room.

Something here was haunting me.

-II-****

Something black…this red…

I pulled a deep crimson sweater, the turtleneck hung over loosely and the sleeves came out in a chandelier way. It was the colour of blood, just when it seeped out of the inflicted wound. This could be a nice colour to wear.

It was nice, just to get out myself, even I scared myself at how much rage I could produce, how much anger I could keep bottled up inside me. This wasn't healthy at all, especially on my business trips. Usually the people I have to _dispose of _are old geezers, married with children in University, all they're looking for is a nice, sweet girl who they think they've got manipulated. But it breaks their hearts to come face to face with the same eyes that captured them in a lusting relationship, to the same eyes the will send them to their fate.

But now, now it was different, Kaiba was different. There's so much more to him than the media perceives him as, there was a much more deeper person inside that he could unleash to the world, in fear of showing weakness. At least with him I can unveil who I really was, at least this resentment inside me wouldn't build as much as usual.

I stepped back to find a mirror, and nearly tripped over something in the process. I long, raven-haired smiled up apologetically at me. My infuriated eyes cooled down a bit as I smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry Miss," he replied considerately. He was young, to me looking no older than 12, he has long raven hair and the most innocent grey eyes.

"It's alright," I said, accepting his apology.

"That sweater would really suit you," he commented, pointing to the clothing in my hand.

"Thank you," I answered kindly.

"Are you in high school?" He asked, just as I began to walk away.

I nodded, as I handed my purchase to the cashier to be bagged.

"Do you know my brother?"

"Who is—"

"$28.69," the woman said uninterestedly.

I pulled out a few bills out of my purse and grabbed my shopping bag and stormed out of the store.

"So do you?" He asked, catching up to me.

"Who is your brother?" I asked, fed up with his bothersome personality.

"Mokuba how many times have I told you not to go running off?"

A deep voice behind me chastised the young boy, his head fell slightly in forgiveness. Finally some form of discipline.

"You should tell your son that he shouldn't hassle people like this," I snapped, turning around to give the father a piece of my mind.

"He's not my son."

-II-

"Tea," Joey whined, pulled her name for a few extra syllables. "Are we done yet?"

"Joey! We just got here!" Tea shouted as she took out her list.

"I don't know women live through this hell of shopping," Joey thought aloud, as he parked himself on a bench.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend, the shop-a-holic," Duke replied, taking of his black winter jacket.

"C'mon guys we just need a few more decorations," Serenity said as she blew into her hands.

"I don't think we're getting that done any time soon," Tristan replied.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

He looked over to his left and pointed straight down the hall. Duke pushed passed everyone and stared up, there she was again. Rei.

"C'mon guys lets go, I don't like her very much," Tea whispered.

But it was too late, Duke was already on top speed towards her direction.

"I hope he'll be ok," Yugi said.

"Why Yug, she's just a girl," Joey replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well the person beside her sure ain't," Tristan laughed.

"Moneybags!"

-II-

"Talk respectfully to my family," Kaiba heatedly replied, as he brushed passed her and signalled for Mokuba to follow.

Rei stared at his back, she smoothly rolled her head over her neck and began to walk away.

"Rei," Duke uttered in his husky voice.

"Hello," she replied curtly.

"The dance is coming up," he began, putting his hand around her waist and slowly pushing her to walk.

Rei nodded without a word, only gazing down to the hand that hand been placed upon her.

"Are you going with anyone?" He asked.

She shook her head indifferently.

"Then how about accompanying me?" He requested, shooting her a devilish smirk.

"I don't—"

_Think about this for a moment, you could take advantage of this. Seto Kaiba seems like a person to keep what he wants near and out of reach from others, jealousy could play a role here._

"Of course," she replied, her hand rested upon his cheek. His skin became flaming red, she moved her head over and seductively, yet gently lay her lips on his skin.

"Until then," Rei said, turning away and swaying her hips tantalizingly as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

_**Sinful Temptation** _

_Murder and seduction was the plan, not anywhere along those lines did love ever become involved…_

I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, you people rock!! And I wish everyone form the bottom of my heart a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or possibly both, and a safe and Happy New Year!!

**Chapter 4 **

-II-

_Death _

_Deep depths in the pool of despair_

_High fires in the void of hell_

_Piercing ice swallows thy whole_

_Impassive eyes glare_

_Bitter warmth clutches thy hand_

_Pulling ever so far_

_So far…_

_-Seto Kaiba_

-II-

_'This job is so boring.'_ I thought tiredly, letting a yawn escape my mouth.

It was one in the morning and my _dear_ boss would not let me leave, I think he enjoys torturing me. In the first few hours that I had come here, my entire day's work was complete, filing, typing, answering calls, it was child's play really.

Letting my lashes flutter over my violet eyes, I thought it would be safe to take a catnap for a few minutes, it wasn't like he called on me, his lowly life assistant, he made that phrase quite clear to me. My head gently fell onto my hands, releasing another small yawn, I quickly let sleep engulf me.

"Ms. Sachiko, I believe sleeping won't get anything done."

I immediately shot my head up, staring up at the towering Seto Kaiba, who looked down at me.

"Well, Mr._ Kaiba_," stressing his name with a smirk. "Some of us are not machines who can survive without sleep. I need my rest to keep my beauty at high peaks," I added arrogantly, flipping my hair back over my shoulder. "Though who knows how you keep it up."

"Are you suggesting I'm good looking Ms. Sachiko?" He asked, taking a seat at the corner of my desk, haughtiness bathing every word pouring out of his mouth.

"And if I am?" I asked with a challenging tone and a brow up.

"Then I'll have to take care of you," he said swiftly, turning away his black Armani suit blending with the dusk of the night.

"Not if I take care of you first."

Licking my cerise tongue run over my thin lips, my hand instantly travelled seductively down my leg, my nails traced the pointed vertex of the blade, which lay in a secret compartment, strapped to my ankle.

_'Dear Mr. Kaiba, I'm coming.'_

Inaudibly, I leisurely let the smooth brass of the doorknob turn in my hand, I had turned off the lights in the hallway so no glow entered the room. Letting a slender leg in first, I made sure not even the click of my heels was heard.

Underneath the large window of his desk, I saw the leather chair and the radiance of the computer monitor, yet I perceived no movements.

My confidence neared it peak as I neared the his chair; against my chest rested the small dagger- it was only a few inches long nonetheless will be able to rip through the icy flesh of Seto Kaiba, leaving nothing my a trail of scarlet blood from the corpse.

Stopping behind the chair, I paused, waiting. Putting a leg underneath the chair, with a swift flick of my ankle the chair tunred to reveal nothing.

"What are you doing here?"

Damn.

His voice boomed in the dark and vacant room, his hand had grabbed my from behind, pulling me aligned to the lean, muscular tone of his body. Kaiba's eyes glowered at me, his lips in a thin purse across his face.

"Coffee?" I replied with a grin, putting a cup and saucer between the little space amid us.

He let go of my waist and snatched the mug out of my hand and presumed his work. I remained for a moment, but thinking it was useless, I let the cool feel the blade within my pocket comfort me. I left the room.

First attempt: Failed.

-II-

His black shoes slicked against the freshly mopped tiles of Domino High, echoing and bouncing through the empty halls, other then that, nothing but silence. Pure silence. No giddy fan girls stalking him, no jealous boyfriends trying to beat him and especially no dog and crew to invite him to join them.

Alone.

Just the way he liked it.

-II-

Hastily, grabbing her Math textbook as she rushed out of Calculus, after finishing her work early the teacher had excused her out of class.

Catching a few dirty stares from the kids still trying to solve their equations, she gave them a conceitedlook and ran out of class.

While walking down the lemony scented hallways, she kept her face down, looking through her black side bag, attempting to organize her belongings. After a few frustrating minutes Rei had gathered all the loose papers and her science textbook into her left hands, as herright hand rummaged around.

With her face in her bag and her mind concentrated on tidying up, she failed to hear the steady footsteps pacing through the hallway.

Kaiba, nose in a book walked, unable to perceive the noises of aggravation coming form the young lady in front of him.

Papers, books and notebooks flew into the air scattering every which way, neither even trying clean the mess, nope, they were much too busy glaring at each other, sending each other hushed curses and hexes.

Thinking of the worthless time that were spending just gawking at each other, Rei slowly bent down and made a pile of her possessions. Kaiba, sighing heatedly, bent down beside her and did the same.

Rei reached over, in front of Kaiba was a blue, hardcover book her fingertips moved over the smooth texture of the book. Kaiba looked her for a moment, watching her hand caress his novel, his hand moved towards her, resting it over hers.

Violet met sapphire.

Bit by bit, his pale hand travelled up the pink cloth of her uniform, she gazed over to him with complete mystification, it hid her desires quite well. Her breathes came in trembling pants, trying to control herself, her hand began to shake.

"What's wrong, I won't bite…hard," the words rolled over his tongue, his eyes never broke contact with hers.

Rei watched as his hand travel further up her arm, grasping it just before he reached her shoulder. He pulled her into his body, her hand lay upon his chest, giving her enough support to keep her balance, she let her body feel every beat of his heart.

Both his hands grabbed her shoulders pulling Rei up to his face, his tantalizing fingers ran up her swanlike neck as she quivered.

Kaiba ran his index finger over her luscious lips, she parted them slightly, smirking at him. Slowly he began to lean in, inching closer and closer, till the space between them was filled with nothing but their bodies pining for each other.

The hand that lay upon Kaiba's chest rose up, slowly, letting it run through the channels of his body, up his neck and to his lips she lay a solitary finger, as if to tell him to hush. He stopped advancing to her and looked mysteriously into her sensual eyes. Rei leaned in and kissed her finger upon his lips, gently, sexily, moving away to catch his expression. He opened is eyes, the dazed look of a dream upon his face.

Picking up her pile of books she left him, confused yet very much interested.

-II-

Rei picked up the light crimson gloss and ran it over her lips, turning her head from one side to the other she made sure her black eyeliner was neatly proportioned. She had taken the curling iron and ran it through her hair, resulting in a light wave; she smoothed down the scarlet sweater she had bought the other day over her black fitted dress pants, which flared out at the end.

Zipping up her black stiletto boots she grabbed her black jacket and waited for Duke to pick her up.

_'This jealousy thing better work, or I just wasted an entire night with the merry saps for nothing.'_ She thought, resting her head in her hand.

Looking up from her seat on the couch, she turned off the TV and answered the knock at the door.

"Mistletoe." Greeted a cheery voice.

Snatching her by the waist, Duke let her fit together with his body. Obviously she was caught off guard, but once she looked up and saw the green leaves and specks of white snow, she couldn't help but let out a whole-hearted laugh. That and the fact that there was a ridiculous Santa hat covering his long raven hair.

His black jacket was left open, revealing a silky emerald dress shirt, perfectly matching his eyes. She let her hand run up the velvety cloth, till she reached his cheek.

Oddly, a sincere smile sparked upon her face as he leaned in a gently lay her lips upon his cheek.

"Hope you're satisfied 'cause we're late," she quickly said, winking as she grabbing the arm of his jacket and pulling him out the apartment building.

"Well for now…that is," He murmured to himself slyly glancing at the raven beauty that pulled at him.

-II-

"Wow Rei, I love what you did with your hair," Tea gleefully acknowledged her.

Rei nodded as she watched her and Yugi dance to the fast R&B song they had put on.

"Nice top," she complimented, hoping that she hadn't heard her.

"Thanks!"

It was nice to hope.

She smiled again at the couple in front of her, they were just so…cute? Sounds like a fairy-tale-ish but hey, this _is_ Tea. She had on a white, netted top with plain blue jeans, her chestnut brown hair swayed through the wind as her Santa hat bobbed every which way.

She looked over to her left and found that goofy kid Joey with his girlfriend Mai, she as trying to get him to dance but it looked like he wasn't going to budge for a while. Beside them was his little sister Serenity with his best friend Tristan, who kept his hand on her waist while her brother was being thrashed by her girlfriend.

"Hey lookie, it's Kaiba," Joey yelled, using his ploy get avert Mai' attention. "What brings ya to a place where people are having fun?"

Sometimes Joey just pushed too many buttons.

"Oops, my bad. He has a computer, for a second there I thought you were tryin' to loosen up, but naw, it's you," Joey beamed, slapping him on the back as if there were old friends.

"Wheeler, get that god forsaken hand off me. Who knows where a mutt like you could've been," he retorted, seizing his hand and throwing it off. He grasped his laptop and left the gymnasium.

"Joey, why do you always have to pick on him? He wasn't even doing anything to you," Yugi complained.

"Just leave it Yugi, Joey and Kaiba have more in common then in differences," Tea laughed.

"Tea…never again," Joey replied, his hand waving in the air, signalling a 'no' sign.

"Rei?"

She looked over to him.

"How about a dance?"

Duke? Hesitant around the ladies, well it happens to the best of us…well not Kaiba.

Rei smiled slightly, mentally laughing at how nervous he would get around her, it was like grade three when you would push a girl into the mud and she would cry but then you'd offer her a towel to clean off with when your friends weren't looking.

She accepted; he took her hand his and pulled her gently against his body.

Something, she felt something; as their bodies moved to the slow beat of the song, she felt something inside. Suddenly, a coy feeling took her over. She rested her head upon his shoulder, wrapping her arms a bit tighter around his neck.

As the song ended, she timidly pulled away, looking down to hide the blush on her cheeks. But of course, Duke had regained his debonair composure. Letting his hand slip around his waist, he tugged at her, causing her to face him.

"Is he really going for it?" Mai asked, looking over the crowds of people.

"It's Duke," Joey replied, sipping on his punch.

"But he just met her!" Tea exclaimed.

"Jealous much?" Tristan teased, pushing her slightly with his elbow.

His lips neared hers; although he was the most eligible man, second to Kaiba, this kiss- it wouldn't be his first, hell no. But it would mean something, something more then those nights of sitting with girls whose parents had left them on the sofa to make-out. No, this would definitely be different.

Rei opened her eyes, watching in a time consuming way as Duke approached her. She felt so compelled, but she knew she couldn't. Kaiba would never want someone who was with one of his business rivals. He might come off as a conceited guy, but he had principals.

"Duke…?"

He exposed his jade eyes and gazed at her confusedly.

"We just met and…"

"No need, we'll take our time," he replied, slight disappointed but nonetheless felt ecstatic. He pushed her raven hair behind her ear.

"I'll be back," she quickly said, drawing away and running out of the gym.

-II-

"Hey," she greeted, closing the door behind her as she entered the dark Science Lab.

"What are you doing here? This is my hideout."

"From what? Life?"

"From the tons of women who throw themselves at me," he retorted smoothly, attempting to make her envious.

"Ah yes, the bimbos," she rejoined, smirking as she sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just wandering, and ended up here," Rei replied, looking over his shoulder at his work.

"You came with Duke?" He asked, not gazing away from his monitor.

Rei smirked, he had noticed her. "Jealous?"

There was no response, he just continued to stare into his computer.

"He likes me a lot," she said, leaning against the table and staring up at the ceiling.

"I can't imagine why," he smirked.

"I think the same for those bimbos, but then I just remember they want to grasp whatever they can," she retorted.

"Touché," he replied, he stopped typing and looked her at, he was beginning to like this girl's attitude.

"I'm beginning to think you like my company," Rei grinned.

"And if I am?" Kaiba questioned, raising a brow.

"Then you might not want to fall in love with me," she said smirking, as she turned towards him. "'Cause I'm a real heart-breaker."

"I can assure you that won't happen," Kaiba guaranteed with much confidence.

"We will see Mr. Kaiba, we well see," she smiled.

"Very sure of yourself, aren't you Ms. Sachiko?" Kaiba asked, leaning in a bit.

"Well you have to be in my sort of profession," she answered, flipping her hair back and moving in.

"Profession?"

"Dealer of death _Seto_," stressing his first name.

"I see, the sultry yet seductive Rei Sachiko hands poor saps their demise?" Kaiba laughed.

"Glad you think I'm seductive," she said, rolling the last word off her tongue, as she moved over Kaiba, her finger travelling his jade shirt. Letting her fingertips flow over his collar, opening a few buttons in the process.

"Well I still don't know what you think of me," Kaiba asked, slithering his hand around her waist.

"Superficial."

Her cheek brushed against his.

"Slick."

His hand pulled her onto his lap.

"Sexy."

His lips ran over hers, she pushed them closer not being able to stand the heat between them. There lips moved over each other, each one fighting for dominance; for the first time Kaiba let down his guard, letting her take control, which suited Rei just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh of the song _'Where will you go?'_ By Evanescence.**

_**Sinful Temptation **  
Murder and seduction was the plan, not anywhere along those lines did love ever become involved…_

Not a very nice start to the year, although I hope everyone had an enjoyable 2004. Exams, dreadful, murderous exams, how I hate thee. Well…I might be exaggerating just a little, tiny bit nervous laugh. Anyways, hopefully this will keep you people satisfied. I will try to update more consistently.

**Chapter 5 **

-II-

You know you've officially gone insane when you're doing algebra equations and the letters on your paper are mysteriously able to spell: Seto Kaiba.

Trying to complete at least half the homework her teachers had given her over break, she failed miserably. What was even more pathetic was that it was New Year's Eve, and here she sat alone in her desolate apartment.

_Sounds just like every year_, she thought, flicking her pencil through her fingers. Duke had invited her to Domino Park where there'd be a live band and a countdown, but she had refused his offer.

Then there was the faithful boss, he, obviously, had nowhere to go or do, she possibly _could_ pay him a visit, after all, Mokuba was probably out with everyone else.Kaiba despised Yugi after all, and she was willing to bet he was like her, at home doing work.

Looking at her clock, it read 11:10pm.

_No time like the present_, she thought, grabbing her jacket and running out of her apartment.

-II-

What use does a businessman have for math? Well a lot if you're a patient person and you think about the profits, gross, taxes and sales. But if you're as stubborn as Seto Kaiba, you'd probably just curse about it for a while and end up doing it later.

Giving up on his damned math, he turned to the salvation of his computer.

It was tranquil, Mokuba had gone out with the mutt, much to his displeasure, he'd have Mokuba checked for fleas though, just in case.

New Year's was nothing special to him, it was just another excuse for everyone to go out, party, get wasted, and end up screwing your best friend. Yup, nothing too special about that.

Typing vigorously, he became engrossed with his work, failing to notice the young girl, freezing herself at his doorstep.

-II-

_Damn you Seto Kaiba, open the fucking door! It's -42°C!_ She screamed in her head.

She was able to get pass the front guard without any work, but now to get within the wall was an entirely different task.

-II-

_What the…?_ He arose from his desk, cursing the person who had invented labour laws and dragged himself to the front door.

"What!" He yelled angrily.

"Hey! I should be mad at you!" Rei retorted, pushing past him; savouring each particle of heat that touched her. "Do you know how cold it is outside?"

"Then what was the point of coming? I don't believe that I invited you," he smirked, closing the door and leaning against it.

"Onesuch as myself needs no invitation, because one like me is always wanted," she smoothly replied; the shimmer in her violet eyes enthralled him more then ever.

Stripping herself of her thick, winter coat, Kaiba because awed at her beauty. She wore a velvet tank top that scrunched along the middle with a single iridescent gem and navy jeans, which had a netted shawl going diagonally across.

He felt himself tense, never had he felt such a sensual desire for a woman; a cold sweat developed along he line of his forehead and his heartbeat increased at an inhumanly velocity. My god! Seto Kaiba was feeling nervous.

"What's wrong _Seto_?"

Damn, the way she said his name.

She approached him steadily, one sexy stride after another, till her body lined up against his, her hand gently outlining his face.

"Do I make you feel…_uncomfortable_?" Letting the words roll off her tongue and sink into his skin as she brushed herself even closer to him.

"Ha!" He exclaimed, his arm suddenly slithering across her waist. He tilted forward, his chestnut hair grazing over his sapphire eyes, lustfully with a husky voice he whispered, "No one ever gets the best of Seto Kaiba."

With that, he left her go, panting and shaking with want then ever before.

_I will have you Seto Kaiba, I will have you…_

"Drink?"

She looked up at him, and walked over to him, taking the glasses from him and pushed him aside.

"What do you what?" She asked, opening the case of liquor and awing at the large variety.

He thought for a moment, he wasn't big on drinking, this was probably the first time that the cabinet was opened after his step-father's death. "A shot of vodka."

"Nice choice," she smiled as she took out the old bottle, pouring the substance into a small glass and passing it over to him.

Kaiba stared at it for a moment, the stench of it giving him a headache. Tightly clasping it in his hand he brought it to his lips and quickly swallowed. The sickening taste trailed down his neck, almost making him cough it back up, but it stayed, it took a few minutes before he slammed the glass down demanding more.

Rei smirked as she gladly poured it in.

_Excellent._

-II-

"Easy there, we're almost there."

With his arm draped around her shoulders, she slowly and steadily helped the intoxicated man up the stairs and into his room.

He collapsed onto the bed with a goofy grin upon his face, why didn't she have a camera?

Sitting at the corner of his bed for a moment, she watched him toss and turn through the sheet, after a brief moment she stood up and began to leave.

Twirling around, with one swift motion she was in the arms of Seto Kaiba, his face serious and solemn, if she hadn't seen him a few minutes ago she could've sworn that he was sober.

His lips moved closer to hers, she couldn't help but be drawn nearer to him, his hands graspedher waist and tugged her closer, his lips moving rhythmically with hers,her hands grasped strands of his chestnut brown hair, grabbing his collar after, she pushed him closer to her body, his hands grasped her waist, trying to fill in any gaps left between them. Like two animals they bit, ripped, and clawed and fought for dominance, rolling over each other, their lips moving in sync and their hands feeling anything that came into touch.

As things began to calm slightly, Rei reached down to a secret compartment near the bottom of her leg, pulling out the small dagger, she watched as the moonlight radiated off it, everything had gone according to plan. Soothingly, she let the cold material align with the bare back of Kaiba.

"What's that?" He mumbled tiredly, his lips still upon the pale skin of her neck.

"My nails," she smirked as she ran it delicately over his skin.

"Cold like ice," he murmured.

"One who is cold has the heart of ice," the words rolled off her tongue in such a manner that even in his intoxicated stage it still drove Kaiba insane. His lips moved passionately across her collar bone, his fingers taking small steps to her top.

Rei lifted the silver dagger over head, preparing to strike.

Suddenly, it plummeted to the ground with a soft clang. Her hands grasped the back of Seto Kaiba, pulling him closer to her body. For such a brief moment she felt compelled to be taken by him, to become one with him, heart and soul. She hadn't felt anything like this. She began to respond to his arousing movements. Something told her this feeling was something she hadn't experienced before. Just as things began to heat up once again, the affects of the drink came into play and Kaiba collapsed onto a nearly naked Rei, out cold.

Second attempt: Failed.

Rei raised her hand over his head and slowly caressed his soft, cinnamon brown hair. It seemed like hours as her hands ran in and out of his beautifully scented locks. He fell into a deep, peaceful sleep in her lap, her hand continued to run over his head soothingly, she smiled to herself as she could feel his breath tickling her legs anda faint heartbeat, how calm everything was, till she gasped and brought her hand back to her body, as if she had just touched fire. Looking up at the ceiling, she let her gaze travel down to the sleeping man upon her lap.

Rei wrapped her arms around herself, trying to cover her body.

What had become of her?

-II-

Even weeks after I still could not understand what hadforced me to not go through with my assignment, my time here was soon going to expire and I still hadn't accomplished anything, except develop a strong desire for Seto Kaiba. This insanity was going to be the end of me, why wouldn't his shadow stop following me? My thoughts are plagued and tainted with his touch, how I long to be so close to him, but he sees me as nothing. This feeling, this cursed emotion, whatever the hell it was,it's going to kill me.

He hadn't looked at me after that, nor at school or work, why was this paining me? Why could I not just drive the dagger through his heart, ending his misery and mine. Seto Kaiba's misery, I smiled weakly at that thought, even one with billions of dollars had a whole in his heart, just like one who had nothing.

Pushing my hands further into my pockets, I shivered as the cold, ice rain struck me with much force, but with all the thoughts rushing through my head, I paid no heed to it.

Coming to an abrupt stop, I had reached my destination, a local pub. Not one of loud music with teens coming in every night to dance and party. A much more dreary atmosphere than that, filled with losers drinking away their depression, it was pathetic. Grabbing onto the rusted, brass handle I took one last breath and walked in.

The reek of cigarettes and alcohol attacked me, slowly removing my coat I nearly hurled at the disgusting looks I received.

"Mick's over there," the bartender pointed from behind the counter.

I silently nodded an approached the stage. Looking into the filthy crowd, I told myself everything would by alright. He would come, I knew he would.

**_You're too important for anyone  
There's something wrong with everything you see  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_**

In one moment the words flooded out of me, a few drunkards gradually looking up at me.****

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

My voice connecting with every word I sang, I let myself feel the dark passion of the song. Soon he would come.****

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

My insanity clearly got the better of me when I sang those lines, so true to me and the one who would never know.

**_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_**

_**I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape**_

As I opened my eyes, I heard a few lifeless applause from the people, but something else had caught my eye, the fast moving man who stood out above all who pushed himself past everyone towards the door.

I knew he would come.

The rain was even more relentless then before, I clutched my coat between my hand and walked out of the bar. My hair flattened against my bitterly cold skin. Behind me I could hear faint footsteps, without glancing behind me I quickened my pace. The man also hurried behind me.

Suddenly, out of the darkness a hand reached forward and grasped my shoulder. With a sharp movement I moved away from his hand and sent my other hand forward, ready to attack. But he was much faster, he caught my hand in mid-air, centimetres away from his face. He smirked down at me, I reluctantly pulled my hand away from his hold, turned and began to walk away.

"Don't you earn enough at Kaiba Corp. or do you have a passion of being around drunken fools?" He asked with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"My passion is singing, I don't care where as long as I get to sing," I replied brusquely, already feet away from him. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black trench coat, his hair matted against his as his cobalt eyes stared coldly into the night.

"Well hello there."

A hand reached out of the alley and grabbed me, pulling me towards the dissipated assaulter.

"How about you make me a happy man?" He asked, his breath bathed in the stench of cigarette smoke and alcohol, his beady eyes staring me up and down. My hands remained, stiffened against the wall, immobile, even with all the force I could muster they would not budge.

With a depraved grin upon his face he struck at my neck, I felt the tiny droplets of blood seep through. Sealing my eyes shut, I backed up as far as I could go to the wall. I couldn't feel anything, had it really been that long since I had been standing here? I couldn't feel that man on me anymore.

Hesitantly I opened my eyes, I saw the man lying in the wet ground, blood dripping from his mouth. I gazed up and saw Seto Kaiba staring at me, almost attempting to ask if I were alright. Even without thanking him I started off again, my hands buried within my pockets. His arm extended forward and grabbed me, halting me. He turned my head and I glared back at him. His hand moved towards me, pushing my hair away he looked at my pale neck, for a moment his hands brushed my wounded neck.

"You're coming with me," he murmured, pulling me near him.

I drew my arm away from him and frowned as I began to walk away. He grabbed me again, but this time with much more force.

"I told you something," white smoke emerged from his breath as he stared with rage at me.

"I don't need you," I harshly said.

"I'm not repeating myself," his voice thin like ice. I gave into his wish and followed him to his mansion.

-II-

I rigidly sat upon his bed as his maid rubbed a cream over my wound; Seto stood on the other side of the room, his arms crossed over his chest. The elderly lady put a thin bandage over my infliction and smiled at me.

"I hope that'll hold dear," she said sweetly.

I smiled back at her, nodding ever so slightly as she carried her belongings out of the room, only leaving him and me.

I cleared my throat as I positioned myself a bit more comfortably upon the silk bed, his eyes watched every one of my movements, he studied me like a predator scrutinizes his prey before devouring it. The atmosphere in the room thickened as a taut moment settled between us. Never before him had I felt so, so…anxious? What had happened to all my confidence? It had vanished with one glance of his sapphire eyes. Why had his supremacy overruled mine? Why does he have such power over me?

He continually stared at me, never bringing it away, I stared back, somehow I felt this would prove my worth to him, although I would never understand why. Slowly he began to approach me, one conceited stride after another, till his face was only mere breathes away from mine. Never breaking his eye contact, he gradually bent down till we were eye to eye. My breath came in short pants, I felt so obliged to close the space, as I brought myself nearer to him I could feel him pull back.

Abruptly, just like it all happened it stopped. He pushed me away as he removed himself away from me. He looked at me with a look of disgust before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of his room, he dragged me till we reached the large mahogany doors, he opened them and thrust me outside. The rain had passed but the cold had grown, I stared up at him perplexed by his sudden actions.

"I am a president of a prestigious company and you are my personal assistant, never forget your status," his voice sliced through me, for the first time actually hurting me inside. He slammed the door shut, the air blew my hair back.

Slowly, one foot at a time I pulled myself off his property and trudged through the drenched snow, crying silently inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_**Sinful Temptation **__  
Murder and seduction was the plan, not anywhere along those lines did love ever become involved…_

Yes, I have returned with a speedy update, only because of Valentine's Day, with that in mind I have also posted another one-shot story, look in my profile if you're interested in reading it! Oh, and thank you to everyone for all their reviews! Now onto something a bit more serious, I must say that this chapter does contain descriptive context, much more then anything else I have ever written, just a warning to anyone who might not read this kind of thing I advise you to skip this chapter. Other then that, I hope you all do enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 6 **

-II-

Her pale fingers caressed each key upon the keyboard, back and forth, back and forth. She brought one hand towards her neck and let it brush across the tiny beads of sweat, she felt incredibly hot in the Kaiba Corp. building, it felt like hell. Her heart throbbed against her chest as her violet eyes cast glances all over the room.

She leaned back in the clammy leather chair and thought for a moment. In order for her to get nearer to those she takes the lives of she must get closer to them physically and sexually, but selling her body, would that make her a whore? No, she was much more than that, a whore does her job for the pleasure of sex, Rei did her job for the pleasure of death and blood. But, ever since meeting Seto Kaiba she felt a sudden physical attraction, as if every moment she was ready to throw herself at him and not care about anything else, this feeling, this urge…this _desire_ was a dangerous emotion, she would now need to be cautious around him.

Undoing the first few buttons of her creamy, silk shirt she let her hands run down her body, everything upon her was tainted with the touch of man and blood. There was no innocence left with her, it had all been taken away. Her innocence was white snow, but someone had pissed all over it. It was the only way to gain the trust of her victims, though in the end she would get her revenge when she would see the look of terror as their mistress took their lives. But never had a case taken her taken her this long, each moment brought closer her due date, where she would stay only a few days longer, gradually causing herself to disappear from the lives of everyone she met, but doubt had formed from the time she had arrived. Uncertainty that Yugi and all his friends would ever really forget her, how could she get away with such a huge crime, Seto Kaiba after all was the wealthiest and most sought after man alive, how could she just fade away from all the uproar of his murder?

Breaking away form her thoughts, she felt tiny goose bumps appear all over her skin, her spine shot up, her hair whirling around her pale face as she looked from side to side. Rei knew for a fact that she was the only one left, her and a few doors down was Kaiba. A longing quickly built within her to see him; his door was only open a few inches, she could make out faint rays of moonlight, but other than that she knew he preferred to work in the darkness.

Slowly getting up from her seat, she took steady steps towards his office door, one step at a time, trying to calm her awakening senses. Peeking through the ajar door, she could distinguish a vague outline of his body hunched over the computer, the sound of clicking keys upon the keyboard was evident as he took much precision in his work, one mistake from any employee was immediate dismissal, no questions asked.

Taking a step in, he didn't even bother to look up when her shoe hit the floor, either he was extremely engrossed with his work or he was just being himself.

"Working in the dark isn't very good for your eyes," she said out of the blue, as she let her index finger slide across the mahogany statue.

"Darkness is what suits me best," he replied, his voice deepening, as her heart raced.

"Do you enjoy letting the shadows devour you?" Her voice barely a whisper.

"Do you enjoy letting the lyrics of songs devour you?" He retorted, looking away from his computer.

"It is my sanctuary, my escape from reality."

"How do you sing so well?" His husky voice asked her intently.

Obviously caught off-guard by his sudden curiosity, she then remembered his appearance at the local pub she had visited not to long ago.

"It's takes lonely nights of practice," she breathed softly, taking small advancing steps towards his desk. Her hands moved to her blouse. "Putting forth _passion_ into everything that comes out."

They were isolated from the world, nothing could disturb their moment alone together. Left together in the CEO's office, the large window behind his desk let the radiant moonlight slither into the dark room, making her look even more desirable to him, he stared at her, watching her captivating figure approach him seductively.

"My lungs fill with air," she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, alluringly. She inhaled a deep breath, allowing her breasts to rise, his cobalt eyes staying on her, waiting for each move she made.

Her blouse fell to the floor, showing her laced, silk, black bra.

"My body quivers in fear," the heated air of the room only aroused her body further, she moved her hands down to her skirt, letting them glide down her slender waist, giving the CEO an everlasting effect.

"Can you feel it?" She asked, her violet eyes so strong as her skirt fell to the ground, carelessly.

Seto arose from his seat, his eyes only watched her slowly advance towards him with her becoming nude figure.

"I look out into the audience and realize that there's nothing to worry about," she rounded behind him and pressed her uncovered body against his, her fingers moved down to his shirt and unfastened it provocatively.

"Have _you_ ever felt like that?" Her hands forced themselves against his strong muscular frame. His body turned around and grasped her tightly, his eyes looked her all over with a passion of blistering lust.

His fingers lightly traced her face, down her neck and all over her body. Vague shivers ran all over her. Seto's lips covered hers fervently, her hands wrapped themselves over his neck, pulled him, urging him to put forth power.

Suddenly, darkness consumed them, as the moon became engulfed by the oncoming storm clouds, but nothing could stop them, nothing.

Her hands moved all over his body, he pushed her body against the cold glass and attacked her neck, she bit her bottom lip but pleasured each and every moment. Grabbing locks of his chestnut brown hair, she pulled him closer. Their lips met once more, as their lips fought over each other his hand travelled around her, slowly unfastening any protection she had from his wrath, tonight he would have her for himself, and no one could stop that.

Letting his hands touch anything they desired, they were all over her body, moans of ecstasy escaped her lips as she repeatedly called out his name, which only increased his desires. Rei could feel him harden against her leg, her hands travelled down and removed his belt, undoing his zipper, she purposely let her finger slither across it, only to find the CEO biting the bottom his lip.

His hands ran through her exposed breasts, her head leaned back releasing a moaned response. "Seto…"

He looked at her intently, his lips travelling over her neck and over her collarbone. She raised her leg, letting it slither over his skin, thrusting him closer to her. Wild passion filled her senses as soon as she realized that there was nothing to stop them from completing what they wanted to do to each other ever since they saw each other.

Pulling her away from the window he lay her on his desk as he stared at her for a moment. Her raven hair fell over her pale her face, her violet eyes reflecting hunger as she waited for him. Her body, he placed his hand over her flat stomach and slowly tickled her as he moved it across her skin. Her breathes quickened as she arched her back up, her hands moved up to her face, she moved her face side to side, letting strands fall over his belongings. Gradually, his hands moved upwards, to her shoulders, down her arms, pinning her wrists to the desk, his teeth bit into her skin gently.

"Seto…"

She forgot everything, her principals and her duties. Fuck that, she was loved what he did to her. She wouldn't accept pay from Katsou Mitsuko, screw him. Even if he tried to do anything to him she'd protect him.

Suddenly, her fingers that had just been touching the smooth and warm skin of Seto Kaiba came into contact with another object. She grasped something cold, a rigid metal was bonded with her hand, her arms moved up, Rei controlled nothing, her force to stop was weak. Moving upwards in a slow, agonizing manner, the moonlight slid off it, pausing lingeringly at the tip. Light swiftly shimmered through the object. She clutched a knife, a razor sharp weapon. Tears rolled off her eyes, down her cheeks and silently hit the mahogany desk. Opening her mouth to release a scream, nothing surfaced, she had lost all dominance, now no one could stop her, her useless pleas went unnoticed.

Seto was much too captivated in the moment to notice the tension that had settled into the air, a thick blanket fell over them, as the faint light disappeared, leaving them in the darkness to dwell in anguish.

Her other hand moved to his chest, it started to trace the outline of his heart, he looked up at her, confused. He gave her a smirk before leaning forth, letting his lips kissed away the salty water droplets.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," her voice hoarse and out of breath.

Her heart raced within her, ready to burst out. He gazed at her, puzzled by her words. She had no control left over her hand as it lunged the blade into the supple flesh of his skin…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor ****I hate you then I love you by Celine Dion**

**Sinful Temptation**  
_Murder and seduction was the plan, not anywhere along those lines did love ever become involved…_

Wow, dodges flying projectiles VERY sorry for the lack of updates but high school and homework caught up with me. But now that it's all over I can finally update the stories that haven't been updated for looks at last update …Uh, lets not talk about that. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, and now to quench everyone's suspense.

**Chapter 7**

II-

_The freezing metal sliced through his skin without any difficulty, blood gushed out as he let go of her and grabbed his wound. His skin went pale as he stared at his blood-drenched hand. Even amidst death there wasn't a look of pain in his eyes, instead his sapphire eyes looked up at her and asked…_

_Why? _

_She moved up against the freezing window glass, almost as if she wished to be absorbed by it._

_No._

_Rei didn't want it like this, no it can't be like this. He fell back on his desk, all his pure white papers tainted with his blood. She quickly moved up to him and lifted his head. As his eyes closed in gentle pain as he released a single tear._

_"Seto…? SETO!"_

II-

Rei jerked up in her bed, gasping for breath as she panted heavily trying to calm herself down. Tears ran down the sides of her face as she stared at her hands and remember the look on Kaiba's face.

_It was a dream. Just a dream._

But somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't _just _a dream. She knew that her goal was to kill him, but she had developed feelings, feelings that couldn't be overcome, or maybe she just didn't want to overcome them. Her insides were divided in half. One, couldn't wait to kill him and get out of here, but the other refused to do it. She knew it, deep down inside her she had fallen in love with the enemy. But Rei had to bury that emotion, business and pleasure coincided in her career. But to an extent. She had pushed the limits with Seto Kaiba.

Sweat drenched her entire body, brushing away strands of her hair She attempted to forget about her nightmare. Kicking her legs over the side of her bed she fixed her white pyjama shirt and flattened out her shorts as she walked out her room to get herself a glass of cold water.

II-

Slumping out of detention I strolled over to my locker. It wasn't even my fault I got a detention! That idiot guy had dropped his pen on purpose so he could catch a glance up my skirt, I was merely defending myself when I socked him in the face. I smiled as I remembered that.

_Stupid teachers…_

I sluggishly rotated my combination into my lock and stuffed my Calculus textbook in when a deep crimson object floated onto ground before me. Bending forth I picked up the rose, quickly dropping it after I pricked myself. Putting my cut finger in my mouth to stop the bleeding I lifted the rose and ripped the note off. It smelled of a very familiar cologne.

_Hey sexy,  
__Valentines day seems to be just around the corner and yours truly is dateless.  
__How about you and I attend the dance together?  
__No perverted jokes this time.  
__P.S. Try not to prick yourself on the rose  
_

_-Duke_

I smiled to myself, that guy would never give up. As far as I knew the dance at Domino High had been cancelled due to some idiots vandalizing the auditorium. So then this must be that ball that Kaiba had been invited to.

I grinned. _Forbidden fruit is always sweeter. Seto could be even more enthralled in what he cannot have._

Walking down the halls I twirled the rose in my fingers.

_Seto Kaiba is unpredictable to be completely blunt. One day he'll be smooth and sexy and the next he's a total bastard. Only if he could be blunt with what he wanted. I don't even know if he wants me. Am I just a toy for his sex-deprived body? Am I just there to soothe his hormones? What does he want? Is it me?_

Utterly lost in thought fate must've been laughing at me when I bumped into the man of my thoughts. Avoiding his inquisitive eyes I quickly picked up all my books; reaching for the rose his reflexes got there before I did. Staring at it, almost half-expecting it to talk to him he revolved it in his fingers. Letting the soft, velvety feel of the rose run down the side of my face I closed my eyes, compelling myself not to become enticed by him. As soon as I could not feel the rose I opened my violet eyes, I could sense tears stinging my eyes. He must've seen them too because with one swift motion he split the flower in two.

Dropping it on the ground he let it become crushed by his black shoes. Each petal lost by his supremacy. His hands clutched my arms, I could feel the blood rush to my face as he slowly lifted my off my knees. Slithering his hand alongside my waist he brushed his lips against my neck before whispering.

"I own you."

My breath became trapped in my throat. I tried to move my head away from his touch but my mind was in a war between my body and heart.

His fingers ran across my forehead.

"I own your thoughts…"

Gradually, progressing down my face and to my neck.

"I own your body…"

Pausing and kissing my neck gently. He caressed my chest, down, down he halted brieflyat my heart. Even with every ounce of vigour in my body I knew he could feel my breathes of desire.

"And your heart…"

I moved my hand up to his and held for a second. Allowing my fingers become intertwined with his.

"Possessive, aren't we?" I asked, letting go of his hand and pushing him aside.

I needed to get away.

His hand reached out and seized my wrist tightly, a little painfully as well.

"Things I want…" He pulled my body against his, smirking at my vulnerability. "I get…"

II-

_Damn! Where's my other earring!_

Rei rushed around her house, her hair in a towel and her dress half on. She hated these corporate dances, they were so pointless, even Kaiba had said as a CEO he was obligated to make small talk with businessmen complaining about their million dollar yachts and their large-breasted-half-the-man's-age wives evidently flirting with him. At least when he had a date they would hover around instead of the last time when he was caught in a _very _uncomfortable position with the wife of the second richest man of Japan undoing his pants in the coat room closest as he held a bottle of vodka.

As Rei took the towel out of her hair she began to blow dry it. She had told Duke she had plans for tonight night and she couldn't go with him. He obviously knew, since it was a business thing that she would most likely attend with Kaiba.

She stared at herself in the full-length mirror. She didn't have any make up on yet but she'd do that later. Her dress was spaghetti-strapped and criss-crossed all the way down her back. Her gown was very dark, almost a black midnight blue made entirely of silk, the top half was skin-tight, practically a corset, when examined closely there were silhouettes of roses. The bottom half blossomed out widely and she had a train when she walked. Rei had straightened her hair out and wore simple sapphire jewellery. She grabbed a thin black shawl and waited for Kaiba to come.

She collapsed onto her black leather sofa and gently massaged her temples. This entire week all she could do was think. Thoughts. Many of them. She was confused, for the first time in her life she was unsure of what to do. She knew she was in love with Seto Kaiba. Fact one. She also knew she had to murder him. Fact two. Everything else she was taking as it came. She was a sailor out in the fog. Rei absolutely despised the fact that she was confused. Everything in her life she could do without a second thought. But Seto Kaiba took a third, forth, fifth, even sixth thought.

Trying to relax she organized her cluttered coffee table. While she moved things around she felt her fingers go across a cold, rigid texture. Picking it up slowly she flipped the pages.

_This isn't my sketchbook._

It really wasn't a sketchbook, it mostly had writing in it. Poems and small drawings here and there to accompany the text. One poem in particular caught her attention.

_Days are darker_  
_Winds are stronger  
__Rains are relentless_

_Shadows take over the person  
__In their heart lies nothing but malevolence  
__Everything is quieter  
__All questions are left unanswered_

_Tears flow  
__Blood runs thin  
__Tranquility quickens its pace  
__All is gone  
__All is dead_

Rei pushed back loose strands of hair. She was lost beyond words. Flipping back to the first page she nearly dropped the book when she saw the name.

Seto Kaiba.

That meant.

He. Had. Her. Sketchbook.

Shit.

II-

Walking into the large ballroom hand in hand with Kaiba she attempted to avoid his glare. He knew something was wrong with her. She was tense. Almost nervous. Something he would never expect from her.

While he was getting dressed he found an unusual book on his desk. Flipping through the pages each sketch depicted a mood of depression, anger, and darkness. They had captivated him, even more so when he realized it was Rei's sketchbook. Kaiba quickly realized that she must've had his book. Stiffening for a second he calmed down. Who better to discover his inner thoughts than her?

He glanced over at her and found her staring at the floor. Her paintings and his poetry worked hand in hand. They were both lost souls. Waiting for someone to find them. They had found each other. But what now?

_What's wrong with her tonight?_

Bringing his hand over, he lifted her chin so she could stare at his eyes.

"Rei…?"

"Seto Kaiba! My dear man, how goes all?"

And as fate cackled at her once more, Katsuo Mitsuko came over and gave Seto Kaiba a friendly pat on the back. Kaiba grimaced as he plastered on (well what could be called) a smile. He shook hands with him and flattened out his black tuxedo.

"Well Kaiba, this lovely lady must be Rei?"

Rei gasped. _What the hell is he doing?_ She felt Kaiba tighten his grip on her hand. He frowned for a second before asking, "How do you know?"

"My man she tried to get a position in my company."

"Then by not accepting her you won't understand how much you lost."

Kaiba pulled Rei away from him and quickly started across the room.

He smirked. _My dear Mr. Kaiba, you don't understand how much you've lost already._

Rei let go of Kaiba's hand and went over to the bar. He probably wouldn't noticed anyway, with the discussion of business going around she could die and he'd talk computer science.

Sucking on the cherry she picked out of her martini, she sat at the bar bored out of her mind.

_If I came here with Duke at least he'd acknowledge my existence._

Skimming the entire room, she saw exactly what she had expected. A whole bunch of dirty rich old men holding onto their young, slutty wives who were only there for the money.

For a second. Possibly for hours. Her eyes locked on his emerald ones. She wanted to look away but he forced her to keep looking.

What was wrong with her?

**_I'd like to run away from you  
But if I were to leave you I would die  
_****_I'd like to break the chains you put around me  
And yet I'll never try_**

Her eyes left his and strained herself to look at the stage. A young woman in a crimson gown had come onto the stage, her dress sparkled under the spotlight as shebegun to sing. Her eyes were closed as for that moment as she concentrated solely on that song.

**_No matter what you do you drive me crazy  
I'd rather be alone  
_****_But then I know my life would be so empty  
As soon as you were gone_**

Katsuo Mitsuko came over to her and held out his hand. Maybe it was the martini or maybe she was just that pissed off at Seto Kaiba but she took his hand. She prayed to God that Kaiba would see this.

_Loneliness seems like such a better option than waiting for Seto to come get me. What's wrong with me? I want him to notice me so badly and yet I don't want anything to do with him. But I want him. I want him to love me like I do him but I hate that I love him. I've gone insane._

"How is everything going?" His deep booming voice asked, breaking all her thoughts.

"Everything is going…according to plan," Rei sighed.

Kaiba looked over from his glass and watched all the couples twirl about like mindless fools. Dancing is something he'd rather not take part in, there was no point to it. But then, at that very moment all he could think about was dancing when Katsuo and Rei floated across the floor in front of him.

_That bastard._

He could feel his knuckles compress the glass in his hands. They were too close for his comfort.

**_Impossible to live with you  
But I could never live without you  
_****_For whatever you do  
_****_For whatever you do I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you_**

"How much longer will it take?"

That had cut her thread and brought her back to reality. She had a home. It wasn't here. She would have to leave.

"A week."

Rei almost laughed out loud. She sounded so sure of herself. Only if she could feel that way as well. She moved in the arms of her employer, she felt him pull his arms tighter around her as he drew her body closer to his. As the music played, in unison every man twirled their partners to new ones. Katsuo gave her lustful wink as she fell into the arms of Duke Devlin.

**_You make me sad  
You make me strong  
You make me mad  
You make me long for you  
_****_You make me long for you_**

"Rei…" he said with such intensity that she could resist but stared helplessly at him.

**_You make me live  
You make me die  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry for you  
_****_You make me cry for you_**

"Duke…" her lips curved over as she rested her head against the soft material of his jacket. A sweet smell engulfed her senses as she became captivated by him. She realized that Duke was the man for her. He was what she wanted, needed to come home to every night and lie in bed with. But she could never shake off her feelings for Seto, they were strong and stubborn.

She buried her head beside his neck, slightly brushing his neck with her lips. Duke always had come out to be a lady's man but when it came to Rei. Rei was a different story. She wasn't just any lady. He brought his head forth a pecked her gently on her neck. She felt the butterflies in her stomach take off every which way. Her face flushed and it became rather warm where she was standing.

_**You make me live  
You make me die  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry for you  
You make me cry for you**_

The glass was going to shatter if he continued to stare any longer. First Katsou, now that Devlin boy. He wouldn't let this go on anymore.

"My dear boy, I was asking you something."

Kaiba looked over at the old man and practically froze him on the spot.

"I'll be back," he said bitter sweetly.

_**I hate you  
Then I love you  
**__**Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more  
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you**_

Mesmerized by the song she failed to detect the oh-so familiar hands of Seto Kaiba catch her. She felt security, a haven away from life. Rei disregarded all previous thoughts and let herself become lost by the man that was her inevitable downfall.

_**You treat me wrong  
You treat me right  
You let me be  
You make me fight with you  
**__**I could never live without you**_

She wanted to be trapped in his boundless void of uncertainty, but why? Everything about him was so mysterious, she knew nothing about him and yet he had entranced beyond words. She positioned her head right beside his neck, trying to avoid the penetrating stare of his blue eyes.

_**You make me high  
You bring me down  
You set me free  
You hold me bound to you**_

The options were two. Love him and forget everything. Or continue on with her mission. Lovers were often ridiculed for what they could do for each other. But if she really was prepared to give up everything for him, how was she sure that he was ready to give it all up for her?

_**I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more  
**__**I love you more  
For whatever you do  
**__**For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you**_

He pulled her closer to him. He didn't want her to leave and he knew she didn't want to leave.

_**I never, never, never  
I never, never, never  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
But you**_

The music stopped and everyone separated.

Kaiba continued to hold Rei for a few extra moments.

Rei let go, she had to leave. She couldn't let him see her cry. She couldn't let anyone see her cry.

She moved away, her eyes never left, nor did his. She was confused again. She hated being confused. Almost as much as she hated being in love.

She disappeared into the crowd.

Kaiba took one step forward but stopped. What could he do?

The midnight night shade of her gown stood out through the mass of people, he could've sworn for a split second that the glimmer in her eyes were tears…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**_Sinful Temptation_**  
_Murder and seduction was the plan, not anywhere along those lines did love ever become involved…_

Slowly the story comes to an end, I've got this chapter, the next chapter and then the epilogue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Hope I get that much of a response for this one!

**Chapter 8**

-II-

Quickly, grabbing a hair tie I tied my hair up, it was still messy but there was no time to do anything about that. I was late. Kaiba hated tardiness.

Seizing my black side bag I also slipped on my black winter jacket. It was supposed to be really cold today, school was cancelled so I decided to take today's shift; the roads were expected to be solid ice because of the rain and low temperatures from last night and it was much too chilly to take the subway. Ice is ice, just have to be a bit careful when driving.

Running out of my apartment I swiftly got into the elevator and hit 'basement'. Scampering into the garage I shivered as the frost hit me; trying not to pay any attention to the arctic winds I kicked my leg over my bike and thrust the stand back. As the garage door slid up I hastily drove out, completely forgetting about my helmet.

What was wrong with me there days? I felt so empty, something that I wanted was missing yet I'd rather not have it. Love is too confusing, such a hassle to deal with, people, in my opinion, are much better off without it. I mean there's Kaiba, I feel as if I'm ready to give him my life and he just turns his back. He doesn't care. I know that. I've gone through my entire life without anyone caring about me and I can keep doing that, I hope.

I didn't want to be that girl, that girl who waits around for someone loser guy to come for her. I want to go out and do my own thing, not depend on anyone for help, help is over-rated. If I accepted something from someone they're going to want something back, I don't need to be in debt to anyone.

I wanted Kaiba. Period. Did I need him? No. Did I love him? Sadly yes. Did he care? Hell no.

"Whoa."

Catching my breath as I brought my bike back to a steady handle; it had slightly slipped but I didn't let go. Just like me, I had a route to follow and I shouldn't slip from that, I guess the only way out of my predicament is to kill…

"Shit!"

Swerving out of the way for an approaching truck that I absolutely did not see I slipped and fell to my right side. My entire bike was compressed against my leg, I tried not to shriek out in pain as I glided across the frosty road. The only thing I saw after was the crimson metal of another oncoming car.

-II-

Hmph. Being hit by car was something that she did not want to do again.

Groggily waking up she couldn't move a muscle, she could feel her right leg enclosed in a cast. Painful. Painkillers would be good now. Looking over to her left she saw that it was nearly midnight.

"Humph, finally up?"

Rei tried to pull herself up to look over at who spoke to her.

"Don't try to get up sweetheart, you might break something…again."

His voice sounded rougher now. She heard him shuffle across the floor and saw his shadow hover above her bed.

"Katsuo." She choked out in a raspy dry voice.

"I thought you might've forgotten about me. Just like you did your mission."

"Katsuo I-"

He put his fingers over her lips; his emerald eyes seemed to radiate in the appallingly lit hospital room.

"I hope you feel better, you've been out of it for nearly 3 days."

"3 days!" Rei shot up and abruptly fell back, flinching in pain.

"It's been a while. You're losing time. Actually," he looked at his diamond incrusted Rolex watch. "I think your time is up."

"Katsuo please-"

"I can explain?" He finished off for her. "I hate incompetence, almost as much as I hate being second to someone like Seto Kaiba."

Rei just wanted to be buried right there into her pillow. Just disappear from it all. From decisions.

"But for you," his suave hand ran across her pale skin. "For you I think a week should be enough."

"But I won't even be out of this cast by the end of this week!" Rei exclaimed; she pushed herself into her rough pillow and put her hand to her forehead, all this talk was giving her a headache.

"Convince me then why you deserve more than a week," he whispered, leaning into her.

She could feel his breath tickle her neck. She needed to do the job, but she loved Kaiba and now she had to "persuade" her boss to let her keep her job.

Firmly closing her eyes she picked her arms off the bed, she held Katsuo's face nearer to hers. Taking in a deep breath she could feel her heartbeat quicken and her blood rush to her face.

_For Kaiba._

She just did it all at once, rammed his lips right into hers. She felt his disgusting hands grope her aching body, feeling around at the back of her open hospital gown. His lips were chapped against hers, very coarse and daunting, not at all like Kaiba's gentle yet tantalizing ones. Tears were ready to burst from her eyes, but she couldn't cry, Katsuo couldn't know about her, she knew, after one tear that he would know, he would know that she loved Kaiba, because her eyes spoke volumes.

Pulling away from her lips he began to work on her neck, it took every ounce of forbearance to keep her hands on his back and not slap him. She didn't want this, she wanted Kaiba. Tilting her head to one side, which Katsuo thought was giving him more working space, she just wanted to look out into the night sky and wonder, did Kaiba know? And if he knew did he care?

"Kaiba…" She sighed to herself as she let her eyelids shut over her teary violet eyes.

"Ms. Sachiko?"

The naïve voice of a young nurse brought relief to her as Katsuo pulled away from her scarlet neck.

She bashfully moved away from the doorframe when she caught sight of Katsuo Mitsuko. He smirked at her, flipping his silken blonde hair and brushed passed her. He paused for a moment and looked back at Rei.

"Remember, you only have a month left."

Blushing bright crimson she stared at his silhouette as it slowly descended down the brightly lit white hallways and into the elevator.

"Hurry up and tell me what you came here for," Rei choked out bitterly, putting her hand distastefully on her neck.

"This man has been downstairs for 3 days Miss…"

_It has to be Duke._

"…All he does is yell at the staff because of their uselessness."

_Kaiba?_

Rei pulled herself up, winced slightly at the pain before she replied, "send him in."

She young girl nodded as she left her room swiftly.

Not even after a few minutes she heard the distinct voice of Seto Kaiba curse at an elderly lady with a food cart before entering her room.

He paused. A shimmer of assuagement flashed through his sapphire eyes; his stiff black shoes clicked against the baby blue tiles of the floor, coming to an immediate halt before her bed. His eyes scrutinized her, her leg held up by a machine while being enclosed by a white cast, the pallid look to her violet eyes, the ashen look her to skin, but wait, what was that colour?

He bent over to her, his chocolate hair sliding over his eyes, his slender fingers grazed the spot which Katsuo had just finished attacking.

"Who did this?" His voice was hoarse and husky.

"No one," she croaked out, removing his hand from the area and putting her hand over it to cover it.

"Rei-"

"I'm sorry Mr.Kaiba for my extended absence, I hope you can forgive me and if you must then fire me and hire someone new." Rei quickly averted her gaze back to the window.

Kaiba was quiet, he listened to her soft breath, what could he say? He looked at her, she hated him as everyone did. Shuffling a bit closer to her bed and slowly turned around and sat on her bed, he tried not to look at her.

"Rei-"

"Mr. Kaiba I'll be out of the hospital in 3 days, I'll be at work right after that and catch up on as much as I can but for now could you please leave me alone? The Doctor says I need a lot of rest," Rei stiffly interrupted as she pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"All right then," he quickly replied, running his fingers through his dishevelled hair. "I just want you to," he cleared his throat as he retrieved something from his pant pocket. "Uh, here."

She heard a light thump as something was set down on her nightstand; his feet shambled across the floor, and then she heard the slight creak of the door as he opened it, she heard him sigh deeply as if he wanted to say something.

"I hope you get well soon…" he paused. "Ms. Sachiko."

With that he closed the door softly and walked away from her room. She heard it all but throughout it she had remained silent, what would she have said? "Wait Seto I love you?" And expect what? Laughter? Silence? Acceptance…ha, she herself couldn't accept she had fallen in love with the enemy and he would. What a joke.

Slowly, very slowly, she turned herself to look at what Kaiba had left. A box enveloped in royal blue velvet; she let her fingers run over it, prolonging the opening process, she wanted just to rip it open yet she didn't want to know what was inside. Another nice little quirk when you're in love, you're full of contradictions.

Grasping it tightly she brought if before her and gazed at it, gradually it opened with a click and inside was the most amazing necklace she had ever seen in her life. The light made it sparkle, it was silver with tiny chain links, in the middle was a heart pendent embedded with minuscule diamonds, each one twinkled more than the next. On the opposite side were petite black stones, it appeared to be black sapphire, his stone, her colour. Gently she pulled the necklace out of the box and it set against her bare skin, it was cold nevertheless it comforted the fiery rage within her soul.

And then she began to cry. Why did he leave? She wanted to kiss him, she wanted him to hold her against the warmth of his chest, she wanted him.

"Why?" She whispered to herself, clutching her necklace. "Why does it have to hurt so much?"

-II-

"Here's the profit margin, happenings at the Kaiba Land in America, and the sale graphs you asked for Mr. Kaiba," Rei aloofly said as she handed him three folders. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Uh, well."

_Say it. Say it._

"No that'll be all Ms. Sachiko," he grunted as he returned to his computer.

Swiftly turning away, her skirt flapping across her legs as she walked out. It was nearing the end of the month and she had done nothing but rest and let Duke pamper her with gifts, everyday it was a bouquet of different flowers, roses, wild flowers, baby breath. She hadn't known that this many flowers existed till now.

_Duke, now he's something else._

Rei flattened out her skirt as she took a seat in front of her computer, she looked out the window to her left, the bitter March winds had passed and now all there was was April showers. Cool little droplets, very soothing to walk through, calming and peaceful. It was pitch black outside, a clear night with a full moon, it kept coming and going as it showered outside; it was late and getting dark. Rei stared at her desk, all her work was completed, she gave Kaiba everything he needed it seemed to her as if she could go home, all she needed to do was check in with her boss.

Packing everything away in her black leather bag she grabbed her overcoat and quietly walked down the hall, tapping the door delicately she heard a grumbled 'come in.' Opening the door slightly she stuck her head in, Kaiba didn't look up from his computer.

"Sir," she formally called. "If there isn't anything else you'd like me to do then may I please go home?"

"To what? That man?" He asked bitterly. Kaiba looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot and his hair in disarray.

That night, that night in the hospital, those bite marks on her neck had plagued him every night since then.

_Who could he be?_

"Pardon me!" Rei asked, swinging the door open.

"Don't fuck around with me in my office, you know exactly what I'm talking about. That night when I went to go see you in the hospital, those bites on your neck, you used me." Kaiba furiously muttered, his hands clenched into fists as he stood up from his seat.

Rei dropped all her things and approached him, each click of her heel pounding through the silence and hatred soaring between them. She bent over the desk and stared him straight in the eye.

"Why. The. Hell. Would. You. Care?" Each word cut through him like daggers.

He bent forward. "You. Whore."

"I'm the whore? Ha! It's not like we ever had anything!"

Rei quickly turned away, with that line said she couldn't let Kaiba see her tears, it was probably better that she twisted away or else she would came across an emotion that didn't strike Kaiba often, desolation.

This was the peak of it, he couldn't take it.

"Rei," he moved around her desk and grabbed her arm, with one swift motion she faced him, teary-eyed. Gently his finger caressed her tears away, his hand moved across her face and down her neck. Slowly, tenderly, letting each finger become acquainted with every atom of her skin, descending gradually his fingers stopped as they held the heart pendant he had gotten her, he smiled as she twisted it in his fingers; she closed her eyes, why did she let him do this to her?

"Rei," his voice was deep, husky and asked for more than she could offer. "I-"

"Rei! Wonderful that you're here."

There at the door stood none other than Katsuo Mitsuko; smirking as usual, his right hand stuffed cockily into his blazer pocket. "I'm not at all surprised that you're here, I mean you have a job to do," he started as he walked towards the two.

Rei quickly pulled away, staring at the ground. Kaiba looked up at Katsuo and fixed him with his oh so familiar glare.

"Who let you in Mitusko?" Kaiba asked, his voice tinted with annoyance.

"Obviously your security, I mean they know I'm a businessman so they naturally assumed that we have a meeting," he laughed as it were two old friends getting together. He leaned into Kaiba's ear, "good help is hard to find these days." His voice bathed in slight malevolence.

"What do you want Mitsuko?" Kaiba heatedly demanded.

"You dead. But of course that hasn't been done yet," he lingered on that before continuing. "Has it Rei?"

All of a sudden all the attention turned to her, both emerald and sapphire on her, watching her, waiting for her reaction.

"Leave right now Mistuko," Kaiba ordered.

"Not without getting what I want. And Rei here knows exactly what it is," he smiled spitefully. "Rei…?" Katsuo's hand slithered its way around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. "Why don't you tell the nice Mr. Kaiba why you're here."

She could feel it, Kaiba's eyes staring at her, examining her, trying to catch a glance at her eyes.

"Shy dearest? I've been watching you," his breath no longer tickled her, yet made her sick to her stomach with abhorrence. "It seems as though you've taken a liking to Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba's head shot up and looked at Rei's eyes, they were full of shame as she attempted to break away from Katsuo's clutch.

"But Mr. Kaiba here isn't one for the women, he's more of a solitary man."

"Stop Katsuo, please," Rei pleaded as she threw his hand off her and stood away from the two. "Just stop it."

"Decide now, your heart or your life?" Katsuo made it sound like a life threatening decision, but then again what else could it be?

Kaiba's composure as always was calm and cool making it impossible for Rei to read. But his insides were screaming at him, ripping and tearing for him to speak; it took every ounce of strength for him not to saw a word and just listen and watch everything as it happened.

Rei looked at her feet, her fingers fumbled around each other, she knew both of them were pending upon her answer and she'd give it to them as soon as she knew what it was herself. Her right hand moved up and clasped her necklace, the one Kaiba had given her and her answer finally came to her.

"My job has greater importance then anything sheer emotion could ever have…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**_Sinful Temptation_**  
_Murder and seduction was the plan, not anywhere along those lines did love ever become involved…_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really means a lot! I guess the end of the last chapter was a bit surprising but hey, the genre is suspense! Well here it is, the last chapter, after this I have the epilogue and the decision about which story I should write next. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review when you're done!

**Chapter 9**

-II-

"You have a made a wise choice darling," Katsuo said, extending his hand forward, his face bathed in contentment.

Rei curved her head over and took one last good look at Kaiba as she grasped Katsuo's hand; her heartbreaking violet eyes black with sorrow never left his impassive sapphire ones.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, her voice was hollow as she attempted to hold back any oncoming tears.

_God dammit at least show some emotion! Don't you care! Didn't you feel anything when we were together? What the hell? C'mon say something!_

His posture was stable even at this time, his face serious as if he were talking to an owner of another company, his hair was a bit dishevelled from working and the blazer of his suit and his cobalt tie hung casually on his leather chair, his white shirt had the first few buttons open but there were a few creases in it from sitting in front of his computer all day. All in all he looked he had worked a bit too hard that day, nothing more, nothing less.

Her eyes remained on him, her insides screaming, tearing open, everything inside her just wanted to kill the man standing before her, the man that ruined her life. It was almost amusing how life could do this to you, the man of your life could either break or make your life. He could take or give. Kaiba broke her life into pieces, and then ran over them with his Ferrari, each piece smaller but the love was no less; she had expectations from him, he gave her freedom and yet made her limited, it was as if loving him made her free however put fences around her independence.

Katsuo firmly held her hand as he tugged it forward, towards the door. He pulled Rei, she had to move, he wouldn't say anything to her. Her eyes watched him, within the darkness of his office her eyes radiated, watering slightly, her hair swayed back and forth, her complexion much more pale then its regular tone.

_Kaiba. Please say something. Anything…_

He hauled her out, she paused for a minute at the door, her eyes trying to penetrate the barrier around his emotions.

Nothing.

She left him, he heard the elevator open up and she left with him. The room was quiet, dark clouds hovered in the sky, over the moon, it was dark in his office, the only light from the luminous glow of the computer screen.

"Please don't leave…" Kaiba whispered.

-II-

She collapsed onto the sofa, it was morning but sleep had not come to her easily. So many times she had drove herself up to call him once, just once. Just to hear the softness of his breathing over the phone.

Rei put her face in her hands and just breathed, in and out, slowly, her chest moving up and down she tried to calm herself down, just then the doorbell rang. Sluggishly getting up and she moved towards the door, looking through the tiny peephole she saw Duke, the first smile in many days appeared on her lips as she opened the door and let him in.

"Wow…you look terrible!" He exclaimed as he fell onto her black leather sofa.

"Gee, thanks," she replied sarcastically as she sat down beside him.

He looked over at her, his emerald eyes full of concern. "What's wrong?"

She looked over at him, surprised by his sudden change in mood. "What do you mean?" Rei asked apprehensively, pushing a few loose strands of hair back.

"You've seemed a bit off for the past few days," he said uneasily.

"Oh you know, exams coming and all," she smiled at him.

"Oh."

A moment of awkward silence passed between the two, the only sound was the ticking of the clock above them.

"I was thinking we could go out for a bit, it's really nice out now and I thought we could walk around the park," Duke proposed.

She looked down, thought for a moment and smirked. "Only if you're up for my company," she bounced out of her seat and went down the hall to get ready.

Duke leaned back and spread his arms out and sighed. "I'm ready to be in your company for the rest of my life."

-II-

"Aw fuck," Kaiba rolled over in his bed and looked at the alarm clock on his dresser. He was late. Sleep hadn't come to the blue-eyed CEO, all night all he could think about was Rei. She had come into his life and suddenly became something he neede; he craved Rei. But all this time was she really who she came out to be? He didn't have a clue, just last night everything came crashing down around him when he found out he only met her because he was supposed to be killed.

"This is insane," he thought as he unsteadily sat up and looked around his room. He made everything for himself, Gozuburo left him with nothing but he made it something. This was his legacy, without any help from anyone, for all these years he had been alone, Mokuba was there, he was there to keep him going, to remind him of who this was all for. But Rei, she was…amazing. She was everything a woman should be, strong, independent…mouthy, everything he looked for she had.

"Why did I let her do this to me?" He buried his head into his hands and sat silently on his bed, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair unkempt from tossing and turning all night. There was no denying that he had fallen deep into the void, the demeanour he kept was to get him out of these kinds of situations but now he had met his match.

He loved Rei Sachiko.

-II-

Cherry blossoms gently soared in the spring breeze, all around the two it rained cherry blossoms. It was perfect. Duke looked over at Rei, she was perfect. The way the wind would blow her hair over her face, the coy smile that would come to her face as she moved her hair away, her eyes so innocent, so tender yet something pulled them far down.

Rei held her hand out and caught a pink flower, she gazed at it longingly before the wind took it away from her.

"Duke…?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know when you really love someone?" Rei asked softly.

Duke grinned. "Well I think it's something like a sensation that you get on a random day."

Rei laughed.

"I'm serious," he said sincerely. He stopped walking and stared at her. "Rei, I don't think anyone ever knows right away if they're in love, it's something that stays with you for a long time till you just wake up one day and think to yourself 'I'm in love', you know?"

She nodded. "Duke," she paused. "Have you ever been in love?" Her eyes curiously looked up at him.

"I dunno," his eyes looked passed her and up at the clear blue sky. "There's something in here," he put his hand to his heart. "But I don't know what it is yet." He glanced back at her, "what about you?"

She sighed. "I am in love."

Duke gazed at her but she wasn't looking at him, she looked forward, her eyes distant and distraught.

"But mine's a one way thing, you know? I mean I love him with all my heart and I have no idea about how he feels; in my heart I want him to love me. I just want that sensation about how it would feel if we could really be together, just to wake up every morning to know that there's someone I have to wake up for, to smile for, to laugh for, to…" she halted briefly. "Cry for."

"Rei," he stopped and held her arms. "If you love someone tell them 'cause you never know when they might be falling out of love with you. This guy…" Damn he hated being the friend. "Would be crazy to lose a girl as incredible and as wonderful as you."

She felt her heart pound within her chest, her hands moved up and held Duke's black jacket, she pulled it forward so slightly so she could feel that electricity tingle through her body and they slid passed each other. In the heart that Kaiba had dominated there was a little section which had been occupied by Duke, he was so sweet and gentle, he made her feel warm inside, but most of all, he made her smile.

"Rei…" His voice was so heavy and deep. "You're breathtaking, gorgeous, and just so damn sexy."

Rei laughed.

"Everything a man such as myself doesn't deserve. But…"

"But…?" She whispered, her voice low and faint.

"I love you Rei."

All she could do was stare into those jade eyes. Her body was tense, her heart was racing, and mind halted immediately. Gradually, after what seemed like an eternity to Duke she lifted her pale hand and caressed his cheek. Her fingertips slightly grazed his lips as she went down to his neck. Her violet eyes were subtle as she looked up at him.

"I love you too Duke."

There lips met in a magical kiss, they moved in harmony, the wind played around with them as it pushed them closer together, the birds chirped their song as it rained cherry blossoms around them. Everything in the world suddenly felt lighter to Rei, a burden had been elevated as she pushed herself closer to Duke, his hand slipped around her waist as his other hand ran through her silky locks.

Perfection.

-II-

He sat in his office. Alone. Just like it had always been.

"Big brother!" Mokuba's chirpy voice interrupted his solitude. He looked up at him, his little brother's eyes radiated through the darkness.

"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, picking up his glass and taking a sip.

"Roland's going to drop me off at my friend's sleepover now, I just wanted to say bye before I left," he replied as he slowly closed the door.

"Wait!"

Mokuba looked back, he saw his brother, depressed than he had ever been before.

"Come here," his voice was dry.

Gradually Mokuba approached his older brother's desk. "Y-yes…?" He stuttered.

"Have a good time," Kaiba muttered drearily as he put his arms around his younger brother. His weight pushed Mokuba down but nonetheless he returned the embrace. Something inside both the Kaibas told them that this was the right thing to do at the moment. As they pulled away from each other Mokuba glanced up at his brother.

"I'll miss you Seto," he whispered as he walked out of the shadows of the office.

-II-

Closing the door behind her Rei sighed. It had been a long night. She sat at the tip of the sofa and leaned back, letting the cool material calm her raging insides. Everything that was happening was too much for her, she just wanted to pack up and leave right now but how could she? Suspicion would arise and fingers would be pointed; how could she get _so_ involved with Kaiba?

She was falling deep, so deep that no one could save her. She was out of safety's reach and in the clutches of the hell she made for herself.

Rei stretched out on her couch and lay there, silently, bathing in her own misery. Suddenly the ring of the phone echoed through the lonely walls of her home. Lazily, her hand reach above her head and to the phone.

"Hello?" Rei asked idly.

Heavy breathing could be heard on the other line but no words were spoken.

"Hello?" Rei repeated, this time with a bit of annoyance.

He sighed, and tilted his chair. The light poured in from the large window from behind him, his office illuminated with the eerie glow of the moonlight, it was almost soothing to sit there like that.

What would he say to her?

"Are you going to say anything?" She asked. Rei froze for a moment. "Seto?" She gently whispered.

He put the phone down.

"Fuck!" Rei mumbled in her frustration while she set the phone down.

He stared down at the phone. "I'm sorry Rei."

Putting his hands down on his desk he thought for a moment. He couldn't let this bring him down; slowly he turned on his computer and let his loneliness become consumed by his work. Deeply engrossed in the latest project he'd been working on he soon realized that a major file was missing from his computer, leaning back in his chair he sipped the vodka and searched his entire computer for the document. All his searching had become futile as he remember he was last working on it in his office, through the 'incident' he must've forgotten to send the work to himself. Grabbing his coat he quickly ran out to his car and started the engine.

_I won't be out long. I'll come back as soon as possible._

-II-

_"489 Abefall Road, 11 tonight. We'll discuss the rest of our 'agreement' there."_

A cool wind had settled around this area. Rei tightened the jacket around her body, goose bumps had formed and the hair on her back rose as she walked over the garbage scattered everyone. Looking around she figured that this region must've been an old industrial site, all the ancient machinery and debris everywhere had given off an odour. Putting her hand over her nose she came a large and looming warehouse, this had to be where Katsuo was.

Pulling the door open she was abruptly hit with cobwebs and dust, the mustiness of the shack sent chills up her spine as she slowly crept across the creaking floors. Grabbing on the handrail that led downstairs she tiptoed down the rickety staircase; sweat developed on her forehead as she trembled, something about this place did something to her.

"You boys are doing a fine job! Keep it up!"

_That's Katsuo's voice._

"If…I e-ever get…out of this K-Katsuo…I-I'll kill you."

_Kaiba!_

Rei swiftly jumped the last few steps and ran into the large room which was occupied by Katsuo, who looked rather smug. And Rei soon found out why. There on the ground was a wounded Seto Kaiba, blood splattered the floor around him, his hair covered with hardened blood as new blood poured from his jaw and nose. His hands and legs were tied, painfully he tried to move to his side to see who it was but managed to cause even more soreness to himself.

"Kaiba…" she slowly advanced towards him, her hands out trying to touch him.

"You worry too much darling," he said, pulling her back and kissing her gently upon her neck.

She furiously pushed him away. "Why are you doing to him? Tell me!" She demanded, falling onto the floor beside him, her clothes becoming drenched in his blood.

"Well…" he began. "We still have a deal," he dropped a pistol into her lap.

"But…"

"C'mon Rei, Seto Kaiba won't do anything for you, instead he'll just use you and throw you away. That's what rich and conceited people like him do."

His face was bruised but no tears came to his eyes. Those sapphire eyes, so deep like the ocean, suffering came to those who managed to reach the bottom. His white shirt was torn and filthy, his body limp as he attempted to raise his head to look up at her.

"Rei…" his voice was rough and scratchy.

She hastily moved back, away from him. Her hand shakily rose to point the weapon at the heart of the man she loved.

"Pull the trigger," Katsuo cooed.

_He doesn't love me…_

"End his pain…"

_Then who will end mine?_

"Kill the filthy bastard!"

_I meant nothing to him…_

"Fire!"

Her finger slid over the cool metal; gunshot roared throughout the room, the stench of gunpowder overwhelmed her senses as she watched his limp body collapsed to the cold ground. Everything moved so slowly, she dropped the gun and fell to the ground.

_What have I done?_


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_**Sinful Temptation**  
Murder and seduction was the plan, not anywhere along those lines did love ever become involved…_

Well here we are, the end! Don't worry I've still got plenty of ideas to write, though I just don't know which one. I'm grateful to everyone who reviewed and those who've read the story, it really means and I hope you all enjoyed this story!

**Epilogue **

-II-

Rei wrapped the black shawl tightly around her body, shivers ran through her as she was only wearing a thin, white nightgown that barely went down to her knees. Tonight was their fifth anniversary; he had already cancelled their dinner reservations because of work, she understood since his company was at the top of international business. But she hated being alone in this huge mansion when no one was home, she had sent the maid home because she wanted privacy with her husband but now she would have to wait in the dark, cold atmosphere of their estate. A nervous habit caused her to rotate the silver band which contained a sapphire around her finger, her husband had a gold band with a small amethyst stone in it.

The only source of light and warmth came from the dancing flames in the fireplace anda small blaze stirred in the shadows, a small flame upon a candle held a memorial of the deceased, today on her anniversary was his death day. Today was the day ten years back, where she left Seto Kaiba's dead body in the warehouse. Reason of his deathwas a gun wound which had hit him straight in the heart…

_Flashback… _

_She sat there on the filthy, rotting floor and snickered to herself, what an ending…worthy of a Shakespearean play. Rei looked down at her hands, the gun. She looked down at the floor, Seto Kaiba's immobile corpse lay there in complete stillness…as if she half-expected him to talk. SHE HAD JUST KILLED HIM!_

_Reality hit her hard. Tears streamed down her face, no this couldn't be happening to her! Her killings were always so clean and now? She had his blood her clothes and her fingerprints on the gun, two witnesses in the corner of the room and a haughty businessman right behind her. Rei stared down at the weapon in her hands, 3 bullets left…_

_Quickly leaping up she shot the two who had been beating him and then she turned around and aimed for Katsuo Mitsuko._

_"C'mon baby," he began as he approached her. "There's no need to make this worse on yourself. We can leave right now and no one will know. It'll be you and me." His hands wrapped around her waist, within his grasp he could feel her relax, slowly her hands fell down._

_"Not in any of your fucking lifetimes," she gritted through her teeth as she shot him in the abdomen. His face froze as he bent backwards in a repulsive way and just crumpled to the floor._

_Now to hide the evidence. _

_1. Her prints were on the gun. _

_Solution: She took gloves out of her purse and removed Katsuo's gun from his pocket, she also removed four of the bullets and put them in her pocket. Carefully she set the weapon in his hand._

_2. Her prints were almost on every inch of the building._

_Solution: Looking through her purse she found a small brush, with it she wiped everything she had touched, walked on and made _any _contact with._

_3. Disposing of the gun._

_Solution: Quickly putting the gun in her purse she thought of a quick an easy visit to ocean would do the trick, right after she was done here. _

_Looking around the buildingshe made sure nothing could be traced back her, Rei hastily ran out of the warehouse and got on her bike. _

_Her alibi was set, no one had known about her feelings towards Kaiba apart from Mokuba, but he only knew of a fling, nothing serious, surely a young boy like him wouldn't accuse her of killing him just because he wasn't attracted to her. She was with Duke now and that's what he thought and she had to get used to. She was only his personal assistant and nothing more, there was no contact with him outside of work (which wasn't exactly a lie because he hadn't called her…except for tonight!) 'He was missing a very important file and asked her if she knew where it was!'…Nice lie. Everything in his office…last night- Katsuo took her out because…he wanted to know about Seto Kaiba's schedule for the next day- that would sound incriminating on his part. What else?…the necklace! Did anyone else know about it? She couldn't risk it, it would have to go._

_Her nerves had calmed, everything was far from over. She looked over the port and stared at the sky, still dark yet hope for a new day could always be expected. She looked down at the gun in her gloved hand. It's so funny, countless murders had all been done right, according to plan- to every detail- but this one, she entirely forgot even the basic of rules._

_'I'm sorry Seto…I really did love you. But not in this lifetime were we meant for each other…'_

_Silently and serenely she watched as the ocean swallowed the last piece of proof that could be held against her, besides her love…but who knew of the unrequited love she had? _

_No one._

_-II-_

_The media had gone nuts. Where had Seto Kaiba gone? Everything was in frenzy, policemen and watchdogs were out and searching every inch of the city, even the country. Three days later, four bodies found, all gunshot wounds. Tests and analysis's were done, all that could be found from this was that Katsuo Mitsuko had gone insane with power and wanted everything and that meant getting rid of a few people. In return Mokuba Kaiba was given the option of taking Katsuo Mitsuko's company, he agreed._

_Everyone went ballistic, even Joey showed some compassion towards Mokuba for his loss. Fan girls camped outside the mansion in hope that Seto Kaiba was much more powerful than God and he'd come back. Alas that was not meant to be. In few weeks time everything calmed down, people carried on with their lives as Seto Kaiba grew into the past, his memory and legacy slowly drifted from everyone's thoughts as they returned to their lives, gradually he became a figment of history. _

_But not in a little boy's mind, he was only 12 and yet his thoughts were ahead of his age. In the few short weeks that Kaiba's body had been found Mokuba aged considerably. He wasn't that fun loving child everyone once knew him to be, he became much like his brother, which to everyone's knowledge Kaiba would have never had wanted. He continued going to school but he had developed that behaviour that Kaiba always had, the aloof yet malicious character._

_The funeral service was small, Mokuba absolutely wanted NO cameras there, which didn't leave a lot of people. It wasn't surprising that Yugi and Tea had showed up, they managed to drag a long a very unhappy Joey and Tristen who mumbled their condolences to the young Kaiba._

_---_

_"Hey Mokuba," Joey began. "Ya know I wasn't really chummy with Kaiba buh he was a good guy, always treated ya right and it's a shame you had to lose him like this. I'm really sorry man," he finished as a lightly embraced him butMokuba didn't return it, he was rigid and it wasn't just because it was raining._

_"Mokuba, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," Yugi offered as he put a supporting hand on his shoulder, but the young Kaiba shrugged it off._

_"If you guys don't' mind I'd like to be alone with…him."_

_It wasn't a request. Mokuba had already mastered the demanding voice his older brother had. They all nodded in unison and walked through the muddy grass._

_"Seto…" He softly whispered to himself, tears coming to him. That was the joy of crying in the rain, no one knew if you were _really_ crying._

_"Mokuba…" Rei's voice was lost in the crashing thunder and the flashing lightening. She put a hand on his shoulder as they both stared at his grave. "It's been hard on all of us. But you have to live past this, Kaiba would never want his brother to live a life like this, alone and uncared for. You have friends around you. Accept their help, they're all you have left."_

_--- _

_Kaiba Corp. came to a brief halt until Mokuba became of the age that Kaiba requested he should run the company, 16. Kaiba's Will wasn't long, everything he had was made out to Mokuba to do whatever he pleased. This young boy, through his brother's death now had power, money, and hatred. Even Kaiba had not been so resentful but Mokuba had grown over the years into this creature that thrived on the pain of others, it were as if the pain inflicted on others made his a little bit more bearable._

-II-

Rei leaned back on her lavender sofa, the fire blazed wildly as she stared intently at it.

What a feeling she had when Duke proposed to her, happiness and excitement fought for main emotion, but nothing, absolutely nothing could beat guilt. The guilt that had consumed her that night was even larger than the night where she had killed him. She felt disgusting, but she had to do it, she had to secure her alibi. Rei hated that she was using Duke like that but after their marriage something happened to her. Slowly her thoughts were less focused on Kaiba and more on Duke, he became her everything.

She sighed while she twisted her wedding ring around her finger. Mokuba had never forgiven her for marrying Duke, she could remember it well, five years ago and those words Mokuba Kaiba had spoken still blazed within her.

-II-

_Her wedding day, it had finally come, after five years of dating Duke he had finally asked her to marry him and she had graciously accepted. For months that was the only thing on her mind, she wanted the perfect wedding with only close friends, but Duke wanted something extravagant, large and fancy so the entire world could know the woman he loved._

_They had finally settled on a magnificent church in Italy, and now her wish of only a few people was also fulfilled. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and a few others Rei didn't know that well also came along, the only person Rei invited was Mokuba. She felt an obligation towards him, and when she invited him she felt as if she broke a silent vow between them, that she would always love Kaiba, but marrying Duke proved otherwise to Mokuba._

_She stood tall in front of her full length mirror, gazing upon herself, she wanted herself to look perfect, or remotely close to it. Her gown was strapless, the bodice of her gown was a corset bringing out every curve she possessed, it had silky outlines of flowers and had gold stripes going down it, the back had a criss-cross pattern revealing the pale skin of her back and stopping a bit above her waist. The bottom fitted tightly around her hips and blossomed out near her knees, the silk shimmered in the light and she truly felt like a Queen. Her hair was left out and was straightened till the bottom where it curled; Rei had also chosen to wear a tiara instead of a veil, it was pure silver and had diamonds encrusted in it. _

_A few weeks before the wedding Tea had forced Rei to go out with a few of her friends who were also friends of Duke. They had gone to a club and they had all gotten completely wasted except for Rei, they had all begun to talk about nonsense when Rei was about to leave them, that was will someone's name happened to come up…_

_---_

_"Remember Kaiba?" Tea asked, obviously not in her senses. "Whatever happened to him?"_

_Rei froze for a second, her knuckles turning white because she was clutching her purse so hard._

_"He died you idiot," Mai exclaimed as she took another long sip of her margarita._

_"Yeah, that totally sucked. He was such a hottie," Selina added; she was Bakura's recent girlfriend._

_"Oh yeah totally! The only thing was he was such a bastard!" Tea shouted nearly falling out of her chair._

_"T-totally!" Serena hiccupped; she was Joey's current girlfriend._

_"Yugi, I challenge you to a duel! I have nothing better to do anyway 'cause I'm a guy with a stick lodged way up his tight, little ass!" Mai giggled as she attempted to imitate Kaiba._

_Suddenly Tea, for some odd reason burst out into fits of laughter. "Rei and Kaiba would've been perfect together!"_

_Everyone stopped drinking and stared at the drunk Tea, waiting for an explanation. Even Rei paid some attention._

_"Well yeah, no offence Rei but you and him are totally alike. I mean you're both untalkative…" So drunk she had even invented a word! "…you guys just keep to ourselves you know. And there was this one time where Duke actually thought you guys were together, we had a real hard time trying to convince him only he could be with you."_

_Rei smiled. So she and him wouldn't have been a bad couple._

_--- _

_She grabbed her bouquet of crimson roses, she knew it was overdone to walk down the aisle with roses but it seemed like the only flower that made any sense to walk down with. The first flower Duke, as a matter of fact, anyone had ever given her. She began to remember the ridiculous tradition Tea insisted she keep…something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. She had borrowed silver chandelier earrings from Mai, her ring was blue, Duke had bought her a diamond bracelet which was new, and her old thing was that small necklace with the heart pendant which had black sapphire stones and diamonds…_

_An abrupt knock at the door brought Rei back from her reminisces. "Come in!"_

_It was Mokuba, he had grown a lot taller in the passed few years, he had cut his hair into a stiff business do and his eyes were much stern now, the childish glint had been replaced by a harsh, cold grey._

_"I just wanted to stop by and give you my congratulations," Mokuba stiffly said, looking down at the pale pink carpet. _

_"Thank you," Rei smiled sweetly as she centred her tiara._

_Mokuba smirked, he really had the whole Kaiba display down to the tiniest thing. He leaned back on a dresser and stared at Rei intently; she unexpectedly felt shivers run down her back as she turned around and stared back at him._

_"You don't even remember what today is," he smiled spitefully._

_"Mokuba what are you-" Rei stopped in mid-sentence. How could she be such a fool? Today, her wedding day was Kaiba's death day._

_"Celebrating your happiest moment while I suffer even more, my brother sure knew how to pick them," Mokuba chuckled as he fiddled with a small crystal figurine._

_"Mokuba I'm worried about you," Rei whispered, resting her hand over his shoulder._

_He shrugged it away looking at her remorsefully._

_"Seto…"_

_"Be quiet," he grumbled under his breath with such fiery rage. "I'm waiting for him. Something you gave up doing minutes after his death," his eyes darted to her accusingly._

_"I still love him," she said, moving around him and towards the door. "But I can't continue to wait for something that'll never come, and maybe," she looked at his compassionately before she left the room. "You shouldn't either…" _

-II-

Rei sighed as she wrapped the shawl snugly around herself; the fire was dying down and so was her patience, this is what she imagined life would be like everyday if she had married Kaiba. He would go to work all day, cancelling everyone of importance in his personal life and come home to her and expect all the world's love from her. Duke on the other hand was a still a hard worker but understood her, he knew that he couldn't make her wait her entire lifetime for him so he tried all he could to make her happy and that was all that matted to Rei.

But still, even thought she was married to another man she couldn't help but remember all those moments she had with Seto Kaiba, she would now never know if he even loved her back, but something deep down, buried intensely within her heart said that he did. His eyes, right before she let herself become consumed by her profession said something to her, for a split second she considered putting down the gun and letting him speak but what would he say? She didn't want to hear anything from him, in some ways whatever happened was right the way it happened. Sure she had regrets but none were selfish, she wished she didn't murder Kaiba only for Mokuba, he was so alone now, without anything in life, only himself and his company, much like Kaiba had been.

After Kaiba's death she gave up her career as an assassin, as death was one of her most horrid fears, she could never looks at an immobile corpse. They always caused her to remember every victim she had ever killed, never once in her life had she considered their family and what would become of them after she killed their loved one, she would just point the gun and shoot, no thought was ever considered.

Rei laughed maliciously, once her joy would lie in another's misery. Where was her sense of humour now? When she had killed her most loved and left his brother alone, where was her sense of amusement? After Kaiba had died she resigned at his personal assistant, she considered dropping out of high school but stopped, she needed to do something with her life so she graduated with top marks and went to America for five years and studied psychiatry at Yale. If she couldn't get herself to speak about her problems maybe she could stop others from committing them. After she came back Duke had proposed to her right away, saying that he didn't want her to leave again.

A swift few knocks hit the door as Rei jumped out off the ground and pulled open the door. Duke walked in, trembling from the winter chill. Her shawl flew out of her grasp and landed carelessly on the ground. She gazed into his emerald eyes with affection, he walked in and held her securely, she returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry," he apologized in a husky voice, looking her straight into her violet eyes.

"Don't worry, it's all right," she accepted as she went to go pick her shawl up.

His hand clutched hers, stopping her in her tracks, with one quick movement she was within his grip once again, he leaned in close to her as his lips caught hers. They shared a brief moment of passion, which seemed to so much longer to the two, they broke away, his hands moved up and down her back in a comforting motion, he smirked at her as he sent small kisses up and down her neck. Rei picked her leg up and kicked the door open, as soon as she had done so Duke pusher her against the door and let his hand slide up her slender leg.

"I'll be upstairs waiting," Duke said; she held him back pulling his collar as his body pushed up against hers she bit his bottom lip.

"Duke…" she called to him as he moved up the stairs.

He paused, waiting for her to speak.

"I love you," she said, smiling slightly.

"I love you too," he replied, continuing up to their bedroom.

She smiled momentarily before turning to the candle that was on their mantle, behind was a picture she kept of Seto. Rei picked up the picture and bent down to the ground, in a small compartment underneath the carpet was where she kept all her memorabilia's of her last love, her most cherished piece was the necklace he had given her, though she had never worn it again she treasured it always. A single tear fell onto the ground, it became enticed into the soft material, a tear that would never be seen again.

Duke had never known, the only thing he knew was that they had been close. She never felt as if she was lying to him, there were always some things that were better remained hidden.

Slowly rising from the carpet she stared at the small candle, her lips formed an 'o' shape as she blew it out. In a few strides she picked up her shawl and put on the little fire in the fireplace; it was dark, putting her hand out into the shadows she grasped onto the hand railing and step by step moved up the staircase.

"I still love you Seto Kaiba," she whispered as she advanced up to her husband.


End file.
